battle of the bands
by leylisfriends2000
Summary: Piper never wanted her parents to split up but now that they have she is determined to never feel that pain again, but what will happen when she goes to a new school and meets a certain electric blue eyed boy, and then there's the little girl Dillistra, will Piper be able to learn a thing or two from her. And we can't forget about the battle of the bands thing. Gods help her.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Because of you…

One of the first things I remember is of my mummy sitting alone on our dinner table smiling in her seat; in front of her was a plate of lasagne in front of her and another plate full of food.

She looked at me smiling still,

"He should be here any time now, shouldn't he" she said looking at me.

I just nodded at her, and walked out of the kitchen I wasn't sure how long I was out, but I knew it was a long time.

When I came back my daddy was still not home.

"Where is he?" my mummy said looking across the table to my daddy's UN finished plate.

"He may still be at work mummy, daddy's always at work." I didn't know then that I had said the wrong thing.

Mum stood up and aggressively grabbed dad's plate and went towards the bin.

"Yeah, like always" mum said in a nasty way, and then dumped dad's plate into the bin and stormed upstairs. I stood there just a little socked.

The next memory was when I saw my mum in her room crying then she chucked something into her mouth.

There was a mirror on her door and the door was slightly open so that's how I saw her, at the time I didn't know that she was taking pills.

She saw me looking at her in the mirror and gave a frustrated sigh and slammed the door in my face, I was then looking at my six year old self in it, with my rucksack on my back ready for school I decided that I would just walk to my school by myself.

My third memory was:

I woke up to the sound of door slamming, I couldn't tell the time yet, but I could tell that it was very early.

There was a muffled shout from down-stairs, I jumped out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs.

There was even more shouting which was getting louder and louder, and I could hear the voices more clearly now.

I crept along the passage way and peaked around the door and saw my mummy and daddy, daddy was on the couch with both his hands on his face.

"I can't do this any more Tristan, I can't be a wife or a mother, this isn't how I was supposed to live. I was supposed to have glamour's clothes and live in a mansion-" My mother shouted while now crying.

My daddy got up and started to walk towards the door, but was then stopped by a flying glass bottle, it just mist my daddy and nearly hit me, but slammed into the wall.

"You crazy bitch."

"Pay attention to me, you need to listen. Your never around and your own daughter doesn't even know you." My mum shouted.

"I'm never here because you wont get off your lazy ass and work, you just sit around and complain." My dad was now shouting.

That was it my mother walked out the front room door and pushed past my dad I hid behind the cabinet watching what was happening. Ten minutes later my mum was down the stairs with two suitcases.

Then she left, my dad was on the floor crying, after a bit I came out of my hiding place and walked towards my dad.

"Daddy what's going on." I went to go and hug him but he just pushed me away.

"This is your fault as well you know, this all started when we had you." And then he stormed off up stairs and switched the light off.

It was all-dark and I was sure that there where monsters all around me, I called for my dad but he didn't come I just curled up on the floor and wept.

I never saw mum again.

 **Well that's the end of this chapter, I know it was pretty sad, but this is drama.**

 **Don't worry it will get better for Piper later in the story.**

 **Please R/R and I'll take any advice given.**

 **Love from leylisfriends2000**

 **P.s can you guess what song this is based on clue in the title.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Keep your eyes wide open

 **Eight years later**

"Okay class this is our new pupil, Piper M-" before the teacher could say my surname I interrupted him.

"I f you don't mind sir, could you not say my last name." I looked down at the man in a weal chair, smiling.

"Oh yes I understand," He said smiling at me. "As you know my name is Chiron, and I hope that you will all treat Piper as one of us. You may sit down now."

I walked over to her seat next to a boy who kind of looked like an elf, with dark brown curly hair and two pointy ears, he also had a very mischievous smile with gave me the idea that he had something planned.

Before I sat down I looked at the chair and saw a whoopee-cushion.

"Really a whoopee- cushion, that's the oldest trick in the book." Piper said grinning at the boy.

"Ahhh how did you know." Two boys said, who were behind her.

"I'm the queen of pranks," I told them. "You can't prank me."

"Ha you may be the queen of beauty, but are most defiantly not the queen of pranks, because I am." The elf looking boy said.

I was about to have one of my flash backs but just stopped myself, I did not want to remember any of my past, I just laughed it of.

Then I pointed at the Elf boys' top and asked. "What on you shirt?" he looked down and then I flicked his nose. "Ha. Got you!"

By now everyone in the homeroom was looking at us, all of a sudden I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Hey," a very beautiful girl **(I'm not going to go into detail, because I'm lazy)** said. " You don't have to sit with these losers you can sit with the popular people." She gestured towards the back row where a couple of kids where, their where.

I heard a sigh come fro the front of the class.

"Just go back to your seat Drew." I turned to see a girl with blond hair and intensive grey eyes.

She looked like she was from California, with natural tanned skin.

"Shut up Chase, I wasn't talking to you!" the girl named Drew snapped. "So you should totally come."

"Nah," I replied slightly annoyed, that this girl could be so idiotic. "I'd rather stay with the coolest losers ever." And then I turned away from Drew.

Drew turned away with a "huh" and walked back to her seat.

"Hi I'm Leo," the elf boy, Leo said. "And that's the Stolls, Travis and Conner.

I smiled and stuck my hand out to Leo.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

I was sure that this was going to be a beautiful friendship.

 **Hey so this is the end of this chapter, and I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this so, if you are than thanks.**

 **I know its quite short but my brother was complaining to my mum that it was his turn so…..**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and I guess I'll write sooner than later.**

 **Love form leylisfriends2000**

 **Don't worry it will get better when she meets Jason.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: Hello I'm so pleased that you're reading my story. Hope to hear more from you and enjoy.**

 **Chapter three**

 **You've got a friend in me**

After homeroom it was Maths with this really moody old woman called Mrs Dodds, I was like just out-side the door when the bell rang.

I stepped into the class and was greeted by right in my face almost like she was waiting for the next child to come through so she could say: 

"Your late Ms Piper. Detention!" Thank god she didn't say my actual name.

I was about to argue when I caught a boy with wind swept raven black hair and a boy with blond hair waving their hand like a humming bids wings, telling me not to talk.

So I just nodded and sat at the only available spot left. Right in front of Mrs Dodds.

I would have to come in early tomorrow so that I could choose a seat at the back.

I hated sitting in the front.

To much attention.

So I spent the next hour and fifty minutes trying to stay awake, and take down notes, but at least I didn't actually fall asleep un-like a certain raven haired boy.

"Mr Jackson!" Mrs Dodds shouted.

'Jackson' didn't stir but when the blond haired kid pushed him of his stool he suddenly awoke but on the floor groaning.

The blond kid gave a smirk while Mr Jackson (still don't know his first name) glared at him.

"What was that for?" Jackson said starting to get up.

"Detention for you both for an hour after school!" Mrs Dodds said pointing at Jackson and the blond haired kid.

"Mrs Dodds I can't I have swimming after school!" Jackson said panicked and not taking his own advises.

"Three hours!" Mrs Dodds shouted. "And you too Mr Grace."

"What did I do?" Mr Grace said in a half hyperventilated half calm voice.

"You didn't wake Mr Jackson up."

As I was exiting the classroom I over-heard Jackson say.

"The old hag." And started laughing, they heard me and turned towards me.

I saluted at them a then walked off in the opposite direction, I didn't mind getting a detention.

It's one way of getting my dads attention.

 _Two hours later_

I walked into the lunch hall looking for a place to sit when I spot Leo waving me over.

I walked over passing the table with Jackson and Grace, I suddenly caught Grace glance quickly but quickly look away.

I ignored the sudden glance and continued to walk towards Leo again.

"Hey beauty Queen!" Leo said, now knowing that that name annoyed me.

"Shut it fix it Felix." I said smirking at him.

Leo mumbled something but then turned to his friends.

"You know the Stolls" he said gesturing to Travis and Conner, "But you don't know Katie." He gestured to wards a girl with grass green eyes and dirt brown hair, which went from light to dark.

"Hi" Katie said smiling at me.

"Hi," I smiled back and sat down. "So you're the gang?"

"Yep," Connor or I think it was him said. "We are what you call the trouble makers.

"If you were wondering, that table over there" Katie said pointing towards a table who had A red head girl, Drew from before and six other people. "You want to keep away from them. There crazy."

"Other there" she pointed towards a table full of beefy guys. "Are the jocks, I wouldn't piss them off if I were you, they can get physical."

"Doesn't stop us though" I think Travis said, and high-fived Conner.

"And last but not least out of the three important groups" Katie said ignoring The Stolls. "Are the Mixed group," Katie pointed towards Jackson and Graces group, which had four other girls on, and two other guys, one emo and the other a big panda looking boy. "There the alright group, but not as cool as us."

"You came at the right time actually Piper, because for the next term they all form a band in which they sing and dance. An d we get to watch." Leo said.

"Really and how's that like" I asked turning my attention to Leo again.

"It's great really, the bands have to do these challenges and follow through otherwise they lose points, this has been going on for years now actually all fourteen year olds do it ach year if chosen."

"Cool" was my only answer, and then we talked about detentions by Mrs Dodds.

 **Hi guys this is the end of this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it I know nothing really happened but in the next chapter the gang will all finally meet.**

 **Love from LeyliFriends2000**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Detention**

I walked through the doors to the supposed detention room, and I didn't really care, it's just another way to get my dads attention.

I should really explain the situation with my dad and my sir name. well it all started a year after, the, the um incident, and my dad became really depressed.

 **Flashback**

"Daddy," I said walking up to him slowly, not wanting to annoy him again, "Daddy, we don't have anymore food in the fridge and I'm hungry."

"Then go get some!" he yelled from the sofa and standing up to stretch.

"I can't daddy, the man at the till will just say I'm not old enough."

And then he snapped. He was easily irritated now a days, but he had never ever hit me before, it stung but I had promised myself from not to cry.

My dad had shock on his face and immediately hugged me.

"I'm sorry pumpkin, I'm so sorry" he said starting to cry. "I'll get better, we'll get better and we'll show your mum we can live like movie stars, I know we can."

I didn't understand but I hugged him back anyway.

 **End flashback**

So my dad is the Tristan McClain probably seen him in a few gladiator films like Hercules or gladiator, he's staring in a romance sitcom at the moment.

I'm happy for him he's happy and busy, I think he's forgotten about mum, but I also think he forgets about me some times as well, and I wish he had more time for me but as long as he's happy, I'm alright.

Any ways back to detention, as I walked in I saw a certain blond and raven headed boy, sitting at the two middle desks in the middle of the very hot, dull cream walled rooms.

"Sup guys," I said trying to lighten the mood, and then I realised that I still didn't know their first names yet.

"Hi" Grace said.

Jackson mumbled something into his desk, which I think meant "Hi".

Then all of a sudden the door burst open with a perturbing person named Leo Mcshizzle.

"Beauty Queen!" he said walking straight up to me. "First of all why the hell are you still wearing your snow jacket in this class and why are you here?"

"Well first of all you will never see me without this and second of all, because of I was late in maths with Dodds." I answered, the truth was that I never ever want anyone to look at me In that way and I know it sound quite prideful ( **I DON'T KNOW ENOUGH VOLCABULORY)** but I also cut my own hair all choppy so people wouldn't call me pretty, but it is obviously not working.

"First of all that is the stupidest thing ever and secondly that's lame." Leo said

"Oh yeah why are you here?" I challenged him.

"I got caught, trying to boobey-trap the principles office, with gunk." Leo said in a small voice.

"That's lame I bet I could do a better prank and get away with it." I challenged him.

"Oh yeah, is that a challenge Piper." He said sticking out his hand, I reached out and shook it.

"Games on!"

All of a sudden Mrs Dodds entered the classroom smiling a mean smile.

"Good your all here now, the rules are no leaving until your times up, no talking and do your work, I won't be here because of a meeting" she then walked out.

As soon as she left Leo jumped up and ran towards a camera, that I didn't know was there, doing something with it.

"There its on replay," he then ran to the door and tried to twist it while making conversation. "So Percy, Jason why are you guys here?" Oh so that's there names.

"Percy here slept in class, and I didn't wake him up." By this time I was already at the window trying to open it, but it was locked as well.

"No way in hell is this legal!" I said in frustration, I wish I had a pin so I could open it, "Anyone have a pin?"

"What are you doing?" Jason asked "You can't just leave, we have to do detention."

"Ahh, your so cute Grace" Leo said giving me a look, I laughe.

"Well you don't expect us to just do nothing, do you?" I asked.

"Well, yeah kind of." Jason said.

All of a sudden we heard a lock turn and there where three girls standing there.

"Percy Jackson!" It was Annabeth and she was angry. "What did I tell you about sleeping in class."

Percy head raised and looked at Annabeth with awe. He ran up to her and spun her around, and her anger was gone left with a little blush. It was obvious she liked him.

"Annabeth!" Percy said with a massive smile on his face, which was just adorable.

"Thalia!" Jason said.

"Don't even try to spin me!" She said "You stupid brother of mine."

I don't know why but I felt kind of relived that they where siblings. Thalia had a death to Barbie shirt on and I had total respect for her.

"So you're the new girl I'm Thalia" Thalia said to me. "I didn't catch your name."

"Better go find it then" I said with a smile, everybody gasped, but Thalia just laughed.

"I approve of you."

"Thanks, its Piper by the way, no last name."

"Why not?" Percy asked.

"No reason, just don't need it." I replied. Thalia gave a nod and they left it at that which I was grateful for.

"Come on let's get you to your swim lesson." Annabeth said. "We shouldn't go through the back door. To many teachers."

"The windows are different to the doors lock" Thalia said.

"Here pass me the pin and I'll do it." I said, she passed me the pin and I opened the window, don't ask how because I wont tell.

First Annabeth went out the Thalia, Percy Jason, Leo and I, but when I was climbing through I lost my balance and fell on someone.

It was Jason, we were face to face and I could see right into his eyes, which I hadn't noticed before.

They were an intense beautiful electric blue that I loved. I could feel a warm feeling inside my stomach and I liked it, which wasn't good.

I had seen enough films to realise what that meant, I as quick as lightning rolled off him and he stood up.

He cleared his throat and offered me a hand, but I refused it saying "No touchy!"

He looked startled and took back his hand.

"Sorry it's nothing personal, " I said. "Your eyes are nice" I just blurted out of no where. "I mean no there not, I mean. Shit. Sorry." I stuttered. Wait I don't stutter.

Annabeth and Thalia gave each other a look then turned to me smiling, while the boys just looked a† me in a weird way.

"Come on guys or Percy will miss his swimming." Annabeth said "Bye u guys."

And that was the first time I properly met Jason Grace and I was determined not to fall for him.

 **Hi guys hope you liked it , was it good or bad tell me and I'll see you with another story.**

 **Love leylisfriends2000**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys here's another chapter hope you enjoy p**

Chapter 5

 **'** **Girls just want to have fun'**

 ** _Two years later (Piper's 16)_**

I woke up to my alarm and checked the time, it was 07:45 and I was tired.

I had stayed up late last night doing my homework, which was due in today, and I know it was irresponsible to leave it for so long, but to be honest.

I really didn't care.

Hey at least I did it unlike someone I know, named Leo.

But you're probably wondering what happened between Jason, Leo, Annabeth, Thalia and I.

Well the answer is nothing. We would have the occasional nod, maybe a little chat now and then but, we didn't become best buddies or anything like that, its more like a quantises.

I made it so with Jason, making sure that we never made skin contact or even spoke to each other.

Any time he would even accidently touches me I'd say 'No touchy' ( **Kuzco style. If you don't know who Kuzco is then you should watch the emperor's new groove).**

At first he would look offended, and I would feel terribly guilty. Poor guy probably thought that there was something wrong with him. Which was not the case.

As we got older he got hotter, which was not a good thing for me, but I could handle myself, and he was getting used to it.

 ** _1 ¾ years ago_**

 _I skated my way to school with Leo by my side. We were going fast down the hill and Katie was still teaching me and I was a little off balance._

 _"Piper slow down!" Leo called._

 _How the hell do you slow down on this thing?_

 _I managed to control the board a bit, but the there were step up thingies and then all of a sudden out of nowhere it appeared out of nowhere, and I went flying._

 _Luckily for me there was a bed of pilled up leaves._

 _Thank god for Autumn._

 _I did a flip through the air and landed in the leaves upside down._

 _"Piper are you okay?" said a concerned voice._

 _I looked up to see Jason Grace looking down at me, and Percy behind him, also the new girl (Calypso I think), Annabeth and Thalia. Then came a round of laughter from a certain of friends of mine._

 _Travis, Leo, Conner and Katie where all pointing at me and laughing there heads off._

 _"That was one of the funniest things I have ever seen" Katie said holding onto Travis for support. Conner was on the floor gasping for breath, while Leo was clutching his stomach._

 _"Shut up, you guys." I said but then started to laugh as well._

 _"You guys are crazy." Thalia said, but she had a little smile on her face._

 _I helped myself up, and dusted myself off. "Thank you my dear Thalia," I said then I turned to the new girl and stuck my hand out. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet, I'm Piper."_

 _"Oh so you're Piper, I'm Calypso" I knew it. Wait what did she mean by that. "I've heard a lot about you. Is it true you bubble wrapped the principle's office?"_

 _"Well I had help from my friends obviously, but don't tell anyone." I said smiling at her. All of a sudden Leo was at my side followed by the rest of the gang._

 _"Hi, I'm Leo McShizzle." Leo said, giving his mischievous smile._

 _"Hi, your surnames McShizzle?" Calypso asked._

 _"No his surnames Idiot," Katie stated pulling Leo by his arm and grabbing my skate board for me. "Here."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"So are you alright?" Jason said looking me straight at me. I was fighting down the blush that was rising in my cheek and luckily he didn't notice, but then he stepped closer to me._

 _Took a step away, he must have noticed because he took a step back. "May I ask you a question?"_

 _"Well, you just did," I said in a much more quitter voice then intended. "But you may ask another, if you must" I said in a more confident British accent._

 _"Is there a reason you stay away from me?"_

 _I was speechless, but luckily the bell rang to signal they we had five minutes to get to class. Saved by the bell._

 _"Sorry Jason must go." And I grabbed Leo off to class._

 ** _End of flash back_**

Jason hadn't brought that conversation up again after that, and we were separate. It was actually kind of helping I didn't feel so attracted towards him any more and I didn't always stutter when I did speak to him now.

My phone rang, and I picked it up to find Katie's contacts. I answered the phone.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi, Piper you ready for school?" Katie responded.

"No!" I then got up and went towards the bathroom putting my phone on speaker. "I'm way to tired."

"I know, it took my brothers to wake me up with their water guns, I still have some water in my ears." Katie had two brothers Jack and James.

"Ok, well I'll see you at school and don't forget to bring the soy sauce and sprite."

I said.

"Why?" Katie asked but I just told her to bring it.

Forty-five minutes later and I was at the school gates with my skateboard (which I was now the master of), waiting for the gang.

"Hi Piper!" The stolls shouted, I gave then a wave and after a little while the rest where here. We all skated down the hill to school together as one.

We all skated down the hill and around a pole to increase our speed, once we where at school we made a sudden stop.

The place was crowded with 11 year olds who where coming to our school for the year.

"Hey, did you bring the soy sauce and sprite?" I asked Katie.

"Yeah but I don't know why you want it." I just dragged her away from the boys and went straight to the cafeteria and towards the vending machine.

"Here give me the soya and sprite." Katie passed me the two ingredients into another container so that it looked like a cola bottle. I opened the vending machine and placed it in the cola section.

"Oh I see." Katie said with a sly smile.

"Come on I have more pranks for our day back." And I took out old-fashioned alarm clocks and Katie's smile grew even wider.

We ran to one of the homerooms, not really sure which but we placed the alarms in different hiding spots making sure to set them up first then left to find the boys again.

When we found them I saw Leo sticking something down on to a sports car. Probably one of the popular who had come early for training or something.

"Watcha doin'?" I asked curious what their plan was.

"You'll have to wait and see, Beauty Queen." Leo said and I scowled at him.

But then we all went In preparing for the day ahead.

 **Hey guys this is the end of this chapter but stay tuned to what happens next. I can tell you it will be the best chapter so far.**

 **P.S the more you review the faster the chapter will come * wink, wink ***

 **Love from leylisfriends2000**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Every gays a prank day but today is the best

 **Jason's P.O.V**

Today was the day that I was going to attempt to ask Piper out.

That is if I don't chicken out. And I was nervous as hell.

I sat up in my bed and went to the bathroom for a shower, on my way I saw Thalia (My twin sister) attempting to get out of bed, but then just rolling on to the floor, I laughed.

"Shut up you and your annoying getting up early to go to practice self!" Thalia snapped, while rubbing her back.

"Well you could just wake up later and walk to school yourself." I replied.

She flipped me off and then got up.

I walked to the kitchen and started breakfast, after a while Thalia joined me and started to inhale the scrambled eggs.

"Thalia calm down, you're going to choke on your food again." I stated eating the last bit of egg from my plate.

"Whatever," Thalia said then thought for a bit "So are you going to ask Pipes out today?"

"Maybe."

"I wouldn't if I where you, not today."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Today's Prank day, and she'll probably be busy." Thalia said, I had completely forgotten about that, I shuddered at even the thought of it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX READ AND REVIEW XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We arrived at school; Thalia went with Annabeth who was going to the Library, while I went to the Gym with Percy and Frank.

We always went to the Gym.

"Hey Dude." Percy greeted and started to push me towards the gym.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I ask and dug the heels of my foot into the ground.

"I need you and Frankie over here to hurry up so we don't get caught by the Jesters of our generation." Percy said.

"Number one you're probably right, Two well done for using a big world" Frank teased.

"Shut up you." Percy said with a frown but then it turned into a worried look.

"There coming, HIDE!"

We ran behind a building and watched them come down the hill.

I could sum it up in one word. COOL, they all came zooming down the hill doing trick on their skateboards. Piper's choppy hair flying behind her face, a brilliant smile plastered on her face and eyes that seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope, going from brown to blue to green, she wore a loose jumper and ripped up jeans ( **sorry if I changed her outfit, cant remember what she dressed as in the last chapter and I'm to lazy to check).**

They came to the bottom of the hill spinning around a pole attached to the school and stopped.

Leo was looking around like looking for a victim before Piper dragged Katie towards the school cafeteria.

I would not be eating there for lunch, that's for sure.

"Come on they may not see us." Percy said. We walked towards the Gym and entered the hall. "Do you remember last years pranks? I still can smell the hit of sea salt in my hair."

Katie had somehow switched Percy's shampoo with extreme sea salt shampoo and added sea glue so it stuck to his hair forever and ever since Percy has been checking his shampoo before using it.

"The Stolls put that disgusting sludge in my shoes on the exact day." Fran said. "Those were my favorite socks." He said with a pout.

"I heard that Leo is after Octavian today" I said. "That should be good." No one like Octavian except his crew and I wouldn't stop Leo if he were planning that.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPLEASE REVIEW XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After an intense hour of training and a quick shower we got ready for actual school.

We were in the school hall and the first bell rang class and the girls had joined us with Calypso as well.

"Ready Seaweed brain?" Annabeth said with a smirk on her face. "Are you going to get pranked again?"

"Not this time I'm going to be extra careful." Percy replied. "Are you ready Wise Girl?"

"I never get pranked, I'm to sophisticated for their pranks." Annabeth replied in a loud whisper while flicking Percy's nose.

Percy gave her a fake glair, and then all of a sudden Leo and the Stolls followed by Katie and Piper were skating towards us.

"Hey Jackson. High Five!" Leo said. As a quick reaction Percy flew out his hand and Leo high fived it.

All of a sudden Percy moaned and the Jesters all laughed I caught Piper's eye and then she turned a corner.

"Dam it!" Percy said and showed us all his hand, on it was what I think was **Vaseline.**

"It hasn't even been five minutes." Annabeth said laughing so hard she had to hold onto Thalia and Calypso for supports that who was also laughing.

Percy grumbled something then smiled and grabbed Annabeth by the waist and span her around.

"Percy!" Annabeth shrieked. Percy then put her down and laughed at her, Annabeth was all flustered and left… blushing. "Dam it Percy you got my top all slimy with whatever substance that is."

"This school is great. So much better than home-schooling." **(Which is 100% true, trust me I was home schooled since I was 14, and it was boring as hell)**

"Come on we should get to class." Hazel said, (who came out of nowhere)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MWAHAHAHAHAHA XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me, Percy, Frank and Hazel all went to our homerooms, which we had to share with, guess who.

Leo Valdez. ( **I transferred Leo to Jason's homeroom just because I can).**

Leo was giving us all a smile that meant trouble. Like if you looked in a dictionary it would show a picture of his smile.

We took our seats careful to check them, not only us but also a few others.

"What's wrong with everyone, there just seats. No need to be scared." Leo said.

"Morning class…" Mr Haywood said then he took one look at Leo, "Crap, I have you today."

Leo burst out laughing. "Don't worry sir, I didn't do anything in this clas-" Before Leo could say anything an ear-piercing sound came from everywhere, like twenty alarm clocks where all going off at once.

"Where is it coming from?" Percy cried covering his ears with his hand.

"It wasn't me!" Leo shouted. "It was Piper"

"Find the source and switch it off!" Mr Hardy yelled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX HE HE HE EHE EH EHE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After twenty minutes of searching and much complaining from the other student, and multiple teachers from other classes one alarm was still around.

"Valdez, go and get the last alarm with your skinny ass body." Percy said.

"Oh thank you for noticing I've been working out." Leo said sliding into a tight gab and chucking it out the window with a sound of glass breaking.

"Thank the Gods." Mr Hardy said clutching his head and laughing a bit.

"God that girl is something." I nodded my head to that, my ears where still ringing even after the bell and when the school bell rang we all went crazy.

"I swear I'm going to go crazy!" one of the girls shouted.

"Someone should teach that kid a lesson." Another said.

It was normal for people to say that, but everyone knew it was all fun and games so they let it slide; the Jesters never did anything to over the top.

 **Flash forward to lunch**

I met the guys at our table and by the guys I meant Annabeth, Percy, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Thalia and I.

We were all at the table when I noticed Piper and Katie looking at the stereotypical popular table.

"Hey Jason, stop looking at her it's creepy," Thalia said to me.

"You should just talk to her." Annabeth said.

"Number one it wasn't like that she's up to something with Katie" they all pushed their plates away, "two she doesn't like me, like that."

Thalia, Annabeth, Hazel and Calypso sighed.

"Whatever." Thalia said.

"They keep looking at the poplars'." I said.

"You mean the idiots." Thalia said. All of a sudden Piper appeared at Annabeth's shoulder and whispered in her ear, looking concerned.

"No that shouldn't have any serious reaction." Annabeth said all of a sudden looking at her Pepsi. "Why?"

"Don't worry Annie, just keep your attention on that table if you want a laugh." Then she gave a wink and walked back to her table.

"I like that girl," Thalia said. "Dam it Jason ask her out already."

"Not yet."

All of a sudden there was a commotion from the Popular table. Drew stood up and yelled, her top was covered in what I assume was cola drink since Chad (one of the Jocks from rugby).

"This is disgusting!" Chad half yelled half gaged. I guess it wasn't Cola

"My knew top." Drew shrieked.

The Jesters all burst out laughing high fiving each other.

"Leo," Chad shouted "Your a dead man!" OH NO.

 _ **Piper's POV**_

Oh No was my only thought when I heard Chad shout. It wasn't Leo who had done it, it was me.

Chad stormed over with three of his goons; he picked up Leo by the scruff of his shirt.

"Hey man chill," Leo said trying to loosen Chads grip. "It was a joke."

Leo would never sell out one of us but I couldn't let this carry on.

"Who should I bash into a million pieces then." Chad yelled in Leo's face.

"Me!" I shouted. "Hey back off or else."

"What are you going to do shorty?" Chads goon said behind him.

I didn't even hesitate; I picked up my unfinished Morang pie and threw it right in his big ugly face, the cafeteria collapsed into laughter, which made Chad even madder.

He made a grab for me but I ducked and then climbed under the table to escape.

"Get back her Jester!"

Like that would happen I thought and ran towards the exit of the cafeteria. They chased after me.

I climbed on top off Jason and his friend's table, and watch as they tried to follow me, but with my foot I kicked Annabeth spaghetti in Chads face.

"Score!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "One point to me, zero to the self indulged losers we call popular people." Thalia collapsed into fits of laughter, and so did a bunch of first years.

"Piper!" Chad called really furious now, but I just aimed a lemon Morang pie into is side.

Then there was a sharp furious voice "Piper! You get down here now. I will be calling your farther right now!" I turned to find Mrs Dodds.

Oh dear.

 **Well that was the end of this chapter I hope you liked it, please comment I really love it when you do.**

 **R &R PLEASE no more chapters until i get at least two more comments. sorry :P **


	7. an AN

**hey guys this is just a thingie-ma-boby**

 **-the pranks were not my idea i stole them off this guy who shows people how to prank i'll try to give you the guys channel and i realised that i have not given ownership to rick riordan so all the characters in this story are his except Chad, a few OC's and a girl who will be coming into the story.**

 **Please suggest female names**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it's mwah and I'm going to be updating because of one person who is really awesome and that is** ** _awesome12_** **, so thanks for the comment hope you like this chapter : )**

Chapter 7

Jane the pain

 ** _Piper's P.O.V_**

The lunch room went silent.

I jumped off the table, apologizing to Annabeth for using her spaghetti as a weapon. She just smiled at me then looked at Mrs Dodds, and turned back to me with a sympathetic look.

I just waved it off.

"Miss Piper, this is un exactable, we will be calling your farther right this second."

Mrs Dodds yelled.

"You can try, it wont work." I replied starring her straight in the face.

"Well then we'll have to contact with Jane then." She said. URGH Jane the pain, I hated that woman, always there instead of my dad.

"Jolly-o then let call the wicked witch of the west." I said in a fake British accent trying to not show that I cared.

That comment got a few laughs from my fellow school peeps, and I skipped of to the office my hair rocking back and forwards.

 **Skip to when Jane arrives**

I was sitting at the desk of Mr D. I could sum Mr D in one word. Lazy. He didn't give a shit of what happened in the school.

It wasn't my first time I had been here; this place was like my second house. Notice who I say house and not home, well my Grandpa always used to say:

Home is a place where someone belongs

Home is where love flourishes

Home is where fear dissipates

Home is where problems are solved and faced

Home is where the heart is

 **(a/n this is not my making I found it somewhere and liked it, so I put on my wall of quotes)**

And I never felt like that in my house. Well actually I did once, a long time ago.

Jane arrived in a fluster. "What is it now Piper. God dam it."

"Nice to see you as well Jane." I said in frustration, tapping my feet on the floor and drumming my fingers on the table.

"Don't give me that you little watsit!"

"At least try Jane really, or don't insult me its really a pain to see you pretend to know how to cuss."

Mr D interrupted us, with a little cough.

"I'm sorry Mr D, this wont happen again, we will be talking to her farther tonight, he's going to be coming home from his movie premiere by seven." Jane said in her fake sweet voice.

"Well Mrs Dodds has asked me to expel Miss McClain." Only some of the teachers knew my real name. "But if Miss McClain is willing to walk one of the Foster Childs to the orphanage around a twenty minute walk then I will let this incident slip".

"What happened to the social worker?" Jane asked.

"Well they're busy and don't have time to walk the thing to school and back, so will you take the offer?"

I was so frustrated they where talking about the kid as if it wasn't even human. And to be honest I was interested in this kid now, so I nodded and Mr D showed me to where the kid was.

She was in her music class at the moment when Mr D nocked on the door.

"Come in," Miss Honey said, everyone loved miss honey she used to be my music teacher when I first came to this school. "Hey darling. Class this is Piper, she has an amazing talent with music, I don't know why she stooped though" She gave me an accusing smile, half serious half joking.

"Miss Honey, could we speak to Dillistra Dale?" Mr D said. Didn't even say please.

"Of course." Ms Honey said. "Why?"

"We are going to discuss her traveling to the foster home with Piper here." Mr D said.

The girl- Dillistra- instantly placed her face in her hands out of embarrassment, some of the kids at the back started to giggle at the back. Assholes.

Dillistra looked around eleven, with curly light brown hair, which reached her shoulders and a light sky blue eye colour, she had a natural dark tan, which helped her eyes stand out.

"Miss Dale, could you please accompany Mr D and Piper outside for a bit?" Miss Honey said in her sweet voice.

Dillistra nodded and went outside.

"So Dillistra you will be walked home by Ms trouble maker over here, blah bla blah. Discus where to meet." Then he just walked away.

I gave Dillistra a little smile, and she returned it with an awkward smile.

"Hi, I'm Piper." I said sticking my hand out.

"You're the girl who kicked that pie into that guy's face." Dillistra said, with a sly smile on her face, "So I guess, I'm your punishment." Her smile dropped a bit.

"No I would say you are my reward more like it, you look like an interesting person." She brightened up when I said that.

"So where should we meet?" She asked lifting her self by rocking on her heels.

"What's your last class?"

"Umm, science I think." She said looking in her timetable. "Yeah Science 8"

"Cool meet you at science 8."

"Okay," she turned to go into her class but then stopped and looked at me, and waved. "Bye."

( **hi guys write in the review box, what Dillistra's personality should be please, no new chapter until I get at least one opinion.)**

I walked down the hall to my next class, (guess who. Mrs Dodds) and I couldn't help but think of the little girl, she made me have a warm feeling, and I knew we would be great friends.

After hell with Mrs Dodds Percy walked up to me. To my surprise.

"That was amazing!" Percy said. "The way you just kicked that pie into Chads face was so funny I could have fainted."

Jason came up behind Percy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"So what is your punishment?" Jason asked carefully like if he startled me I would start running away.

"For me to know, and if you happen to find out then you'll find our Master Grace." I said in my famous British accent. "But my far fellow I must be off or shall be late for my appointment." Then I left to go and get Dillistra.

 **So this the end of this chapter hope you like.**

 **Give me** **suggestions** **on Dillistra's personality**

 **Love from leylisfriends2000**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dillistra

 **Dillistra's P.O.V**

Oh god.

"Where is she, she's late. I cant be late." I thought searching the crowd of school kids for Piper; I couldn't be late back home. If I was late… I didn't even want to think about it.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity I saw Piper rolling on her skateboard towards me.

Piper was beautiful, with her chocolate brown choppy hair flying behind her and she had a certain glow around her, which brought out her facial feature. You could tell she tried to hold hide her beauty but it didn't work since the boy with blond hair always stared at her with a longing, almost like he loved her.

Some one should really tell him there is no any such thing as love, just hurt and pain.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Piper asked and I snapped out of my daze, she was smiling at me, a real smile. I think.

I gave her a small smile and nodded, just to show her I heard her.

"Don't make eye contact, don't get to confortable and don't draw attention to yourself." I told myself looking down at my feet.

"Well… let's make a move. Which way?" she asked placing her feet on her board and very slowly pushing off so I could keep up with her.

"Umm… turn left," I said and I started to walk by Piper's side. Piper was quite tall compared to me but with her skateboard she was even taller. Wow getting off topic there.

Piper turned without even having to get off and turn the board. She kind of just lifted the boards back by pushing her feet forwards and turning.

"How was your first day?" Piper asked. It was brilliant I learned what photosynthesis was in biology and in drama we learnt about tones and body language but music was the best we learnt about how to read music. And then there was the boy. Dale… he helped me my biology work and was really nice.

Dale had short, spiky, blond, sunset hair that stuck straight up towards the sun, as if it had the hormone auxin (learned that as well) at the tips of his hair, he also had sky blue eyes which just warmed you like a summers day, and you couldn't forget his smile, his smile was like a big banana except it wasn't yellow, obviously.

"It was okay." I said, _don't draw attention to yourself Dillistra._

"Well that's great, what did you do in your subjects?"

"Things." I said in a monotone.

Piper gave up on asking me questions, which I found quite upsetting, since we didn't really speak at home. I mean me and my foster family… we weren't allowed, unless Bob was out we never spoke.

But there where scrams.

After a while we arrived at my foster families house and as I was about to get my keys out _Piper knocked on the_ _ **door.**_

I gasped. Oh please gods please don't let Bob be home. Piper looked at me with a raised eyebrow but I just ignored it.

The door opened with a slow, soft and soundless start and then two eyes peaked through.

"Emily, it's me… Dillistra. Is Bob here?" I said stepping through the door. Emily shook her head.

Thank you.

"Alright. Bye Piper see you tomorrow." I said smiling at her. She gave me a suspicious look.

"Is it just you two here?" She asked.

"No," I answered quickly. "My foster mums here as well. Bye." Then I shut the door on Piper's face. To many questions. _Don't draw attention._

As soon as I was inside properly Emily ran to the kitchen and began washing the dishes and I went to clean Bob's room, which normally was filled with cigarettes and beer cans and sometimes heroine.

I saw Jack in his room with some of Bob's heroine. "Bob isn't going to like that." I thought but kept to myself, because that what you do here, you keep to yourself and stay alone where no one can hear you if you do scream.

Suddenly, the door downstairs smashed open with a great bang.

Jack through his stash of heroine under his bed and closed the door as Emily ran up the stairs and into her room which she shared with me.

Belle (my foster mum) went into her silent room, were she trapped herself most of the time.

"You pieces of shits better have done your chores!" Bobs voice rang through the house.

Oh no I hadn't had time to clean his room.

Bob stormed up the stair, his feet crashing down on the wooden steps, then he turned and faced me.

I didn't run and hide; I gave that up years ago.

"Did you do your job?" he slurred drunkenly.

I just shook my head. There was no point in trying to defend myself.

Bob grabbed at my hair and pulled it hard. I covered my hand with one hand and held my hair to lessen the pain with the other.

Still pulling at my hair he dragged me into his room and the next thing I heard was the sound of a key turning.

BANG.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ahhh I am so pleased that people are reading my fanfic and I am so sorry for making you all wait so long, I'll try to write every Saturday from now on but I have my GCSE's to study for so I'm pretty busy. So here's the story thanks for being patient. P.S get ready for your emotion Sadness to become your dominant emotion.**

 **Dillistra's p.o.v**

I can't exactly remember where he hit me or how but I can tell you it's like being in a car crash. The adrenalin, and the force of the hits is like flying through the air… you feel like you can't control your body, and sometimes it's even like you're looking down on your own body, and with each fresh strike that comes makes you wish you were numb... so you couldn't feel it. The rush of adrenalin can make you feel a little bit aware of your body. Each punch or kick, you can just the little cells in your body burst or bruise never to be the same again. You can hear and feel your heart beating in your ears, and your vision becomes weird, you can see his face as though your seeing it through one of those tubes that you look through to see the stars in the sky.

Someone once told me that all good people went to the stars and watched down on you. I always used to wonder if my mum was up their looking down upon me, but then I thought how could someone watch their child be beaten up and just frown to the side. So I think that my mum hasn't found me yet, and when she does, she'll help me find a good home with a mum and dad and maybe even some siblings, but for now I just have to take everything I get.

Jack always says you get used to pain. I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to this pain. The first slap sends all my self-control flying back into the depth of my head. I hold my cheek as a thin trickle of blood runs down my face from his nails. I whimper and crumple to the floor as a well-aimed kick hits my lower abdomen. I curl up into a ball as the torcher continues. This only seems to excite him even more. He laughs and points at me with his evil smile as I look up at him, "Please," I manage to say in a raspy voice, "…No more." Every blow sends a sharp searing jolt of my pain through my body. Then suddenly, the bit I yearn for arrives: the blackness covers my eyes and calls me to finally I give in to the call of sleep.

 **Piper's P.O.V**

I rode down the road to Dillistra's house taking my time since I still had time to get to school and from Dillistra's house to school was like a twenty-minute walk so there was plenty of time left.

In about seven minutes I was at her doorstep and I was about to knock when the door flew open to reveal a skinny tall boy who looked like he had just woken up. He had black messed up hair and I face that said: what do you want?

"Hey is Dillistra here?" I asked.

"If you don't know if she's here don't go knocking on peoples doors asking, you could get in some real trouble around here." He didn't say it in any way that could be considered like a fret, he spoke like he was giving me a much-needed piece of advise.

"Okay… thanks for the advise but I need Dillistra to come with me now for school." I replied. He lifted one finger to ask me to wait a minute and then closed the door. After a while Dillistra came to the door dressed in some jogging bottoms which were a size to big for her and a dark blue top which had worn out letters on it which you could only just make out. She also had a big plaster on the corner of her forehead.

"I'm ready to go now." Dillistra said in a small voice, while looking down at her feet.

"What happened to your forehead?" I asked bending down to take a look at it.

"My little sister was seeing how many spins she could do in a minute and hit me in the face." Dillistra said in one go, she seemed to be in a lot of pain but she just strived forward leaving me at her front door. 'Okay' I thought and went to catch up with her.

All of a sudden there was a honk behind us and I turned to see who it was… and you couldn't guess whom it was…

"Piper!" Thalia shouted waving her hand out of the cars window, and Jason was sitting at the drivers seat, looking like he was trying to sink into the driver seat. "Hey Piper want a lift."

"No I'm okay we'll walk." I said. Thalia suddenly seemed to notice Dillistra (who was behind me trying to block herself from view of them).

"Who's this?" Thalia asked giving Dillistra a smile.

"This is Dillistra, I'm walking her to and from school for a while.' I replied but didn't say anything about her being a foster kid (It wasn't anyone's business).

"Well why don't you two just hop in since were all going the same way?" Thalia argued. She was not going to take a no for an answer so I just gave in, I could have sworn I heard a sigh of relief but I wasn't sure whom from so I just ignored it.

Thalia continued talking to me and a little to Dillistra, but Dillistra only gave yes and no's. After a while we entered a silence and I starred out of the window. Normally I would be the one supplying all the questions but for some reason my mind was just not working properly and I kept quiet.

The silence continued until Jason put on some music. I hadn't heard it before but it sounded pretty dam good.

 _AARON BURR:_

 _How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a_

 _Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten_

 _Spot in the Caribbean by Providence, impoverished, in squalor_

 _Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_

 _JOHN LAURENS:_

 _The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father_

 _Got a lot farther by workin' a lot harder_

 _By bein' a lot smarter_

 _By bein' a self-starter_

 _By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter_

 _THOMAS JEFFERSON:_

 _And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted_

 _Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up_

 _Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of_

 _The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter_

 _JAMES MADISON:_

 _Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned_

 _Our man saw his future drip, drippin' down the drain_

 _Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain_

 _And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain_

 _BURR:_

 _Well the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man!"_

 _Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland_

 _"_ _Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and_

 _The world's gonna know your name! What's your name, man?"_

 _ALEXANDER HAMILTON:_

 _Alexander Hamilton_

 _My name is Alexander Hamilton_

 _And there's a million things I haven't done_

 _But just you wait, just you wait_

 _ELIZA HAMILTON:_

 _When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden_

 _Two years later, see Alex and his mother, bed-ridden_

 _Half-dead, sittin' in their own sick_

 _The scent thick_

 _COMPANY:_

 _And Alex got better but his mother went quick_

 _GEORGE WASHINGTON and (COMPANY):_

 _Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide_

 _Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, somethin' new inside_

 _A voice saying "(Alex) you gotta fend for yourself"_

 _He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf_

 _BURR and (COMPANY):_

 _There would've been nothin' left to do_

 _For someone less astute_

 _He would've been dead or destitute_

 _Without a cent of restitution_

 _Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord_

 _Tradin' sugar cane and rum and other things he can't afford_

 _(Scammin') for every book he can get his hands on_

 _(Plannin') for the future, see him now as he stands on (oooh)_

 _The bow of a ship headed for a new land_

 _In New York you can be a new man_

 _COMPANY and (HAMILTON):_

 _In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)_

 _In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)_

 _In New York you can be a new man_

 _WOMEN:_

 _In New York_

 _MEN:_

 _New York_

 _HAMILTON:_

 _Just you wait_

 _COMPANY and (COMPANY):_

 _Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)_

 _We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)_

 _You could never back down_

 _You never learned to take your time_

 _Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)_

 _When America sings for you_

 _Will they know what you overcame?_

 _Will they know you rewrote the game?_

 _The world will never be the same, oh_

 _BURR and (COMPANY):_

 _The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him_

 _(Just you wait)_

 _Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom_

 _(Just you wait)_

 _His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him_

 _MULLIGAN/MADISON AND LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON:_

 _We fought with him_

 _LAURENS/PHILLIP:_

 _Me? I died for him_

 _WASHINGTON:_

 _Me? I trusted him_

 _ANGELICA SCHUYLER, ELIZA, MARIA REYNOLDS:_

 _Me? I loved him_

 _BURR:_

 _And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him_

 _COMPANY:_

 _There's a million things I haven't done_

 _But just you wait_

 _BURR:_

 _What's your name, man?_

 _HAMILTON & COMPANY:_

 _Alexander Hamilton!_

By the time the song was over Dillistra was leaning back in her seat looking at the stereo mesmerized by the music and paying no attention to anything else. A few more songs played until we arrived at school and I thanked Jason and Thalia for the ride and Thalia, Jason, Dillistra and I went our separate ways.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Piper's P.O.V**

After Jason dropped Dillistra and I off, and I couldn't help the little butterflies in my stomach.

And that pissed me off.

I couldn't be having these feelings. I really don't want to be having these feelings. I can't be having these feeling. Dammit hormones.

But then again I kind of liked it. The feeling of being warm and I don't know it's like a kind of welcoming feeling, like the story of Hansel and Gretel, the candy house dragging me in the secure and warm surrounding but once you go in you have the look out for the witch who will eat. Urgh I don't know what I'm even saying any more.

At the moment I'm at assembly sitting in between Katie who is on my left and Leo who is on my right. Leo was building some thing with some pipe and string, probably building something amazing like a mini car, while Katie was arguing with Travis about something.

"So, how was your talk with your dad?" Leo asked.

"He was busy couldn't make it to dinner." I replied starring at the clock already counting down the hours until school ended.

"You should really talk to your dad, its not healthy, the type of relationship you have" Leo said and I just rolled my eyes at him. "No, seriously one day your going to grow up to be a pretty little wife with pretty little children and he's going to come home and have a heart attack because he has missed the daughter and farther relationship from now to then."

"Who ever said I'm going to get married?"

"Not the point Pipes…" He was then interrupted by the teacher (who was now standing in front of us).

"Piper and Leo hush!"

"Yeah Leo shut up." I said in a teasing voice. He just stuck his tongue out at me.

"Dear students of Goode High, old and new I am happy to introduce you to a new school year where I'm sure that we will all become the best of your abilities. Now we might go over time for lessons so we better get through this. To start off we must announce this years activities such as…" Our head cut off the teacher.

"Oh gods you can look the information up on the school board out side in the lunch area thing now go to class!" Mr D said

Thank God for Dionysus… Sometimes. The Bell rang after a couple of seconds and we were all sent to our classes.

 **Flash forward to lunch**

I was walking to class with Leo when suddenly he pulled me towards something.

"Hey Pipes let's look at the activities leaflet."

"What, why?"

"Because I want to."

"You go then."

"No come with me." and in no time at all we were at the leaflet looking at it. They're where a number of activities on it, but only one thing caught Leo's attention, which was rear since Leo never looked in only one place at a time.

"Hey their have that battles of the bands thing this year, they didn't have it last year for some reason. Hey you've never really seen one have you, you always just went home early instead of going you boring old tart." Leo said all in one go.

"What did you just call me?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing…" Leo gulped

"No go on what did you call me… did you just call me a boring old tart?" I asked

"Yeah… I did what are you ganna to do about it hmm Beauty Queen."

Leo asked challenging me.

"Oh you just wait, nobody call Piper boring or old and gets away with it, you have just messed with the wrong girl Valdez." I said giving him my evil eye.

"You don't have anything on me Piper I will ruin you. Maw ha ha ha ha." Leo said laughing in my face.

"Your on, may the best man/woman win." And we shook on it. Suddenly, I heard clip, clop of high-heels against the cafeteria's hard floor, and that meant one thing. Drew.

"Move out the way dumpster girl and her side kick and go back to the dumpsters where you belong." One of Drew's cronies said standing beside her, all in their thousand dollar outfits and their high-heels.

"Hey I'm no side kick and my girl here can kick your ass's to kingdom Kong, Cake-Face, so I would not mess with my girl here." Leo said

"Oh yeah why doesn't she prove it?" Drew asked stepping right up to me smiling.

"Would you like another spray of coke in your face, maybe then it could cover that over whelming smell you call perfume." I replied stepping into her as well, Drew was a head taller then me with her high-heels so that didn't help me situation but she had no chance against me, and she knew that.

"Urgh, whatever dustbin girl." Drew said then stepped around me elbowing me while passing.

"Come on Leo lets go." I said clenched mouth and pulled him towards our table. When I sat by my usual table Katie, Travis and Conner already sitting there the 6th graders came in, in their groups of friends.

"Aren't they all so cute? Their all so small, we weren't that small when we where that age were we?" Katie said starring at some of the girls platting their friends hair.

"Yeah, just imagine in maybe 15 years our kids could be where they are now, god were going to be going to college next year, how crazy." Conner replied.

"Ahh, I don't want to grow up, I want to stay in high school for the rest off my life." Travis said pouting while laying his head on Katie's head.

"Ahh, poor baby Travis he's growing up." Katie teased Travis then pushed his head off her shoulder. They where both quite cute.

"You two should date you know." I said

"Yeah Kate we should date." Katie gave Travis a look and then they bursted out laughing.

"Yeah Piper, we'll date when you admit your true feeling about Jason." Katie said.

"I have no feelings towards Jason Grace in any way shape or form." I lied hitting Katie's shoulder. Then that's when I noticed Dillistra in the corner of the cafeteria eating lunch by herself. "Wait a moment I need to do something."

 **Dillistra's P.O.V (after assembly)**

I got to homeroom after assembly and sat in the back seat waiting for the teacher to arrive since there weren't any assigning seats and someone had already taken mine I sat in a seat at the back and just stayed quiet trying not to move to much so that my body didn't hurt so much, the pain had gone down a little bit but there was a burning like feeling. I sat at the chair for a little while and that's when someone sat next to me.

"Hey" he said. He had light brown hair that seemed like it liked to defy gravity and looked like the boy had just stuck his head out of a car, he had nice blue eyes and a big smile on his face like he had just been bought an ice cream, his smile made me feel like I could talk to him, it made me feel nice, so I replied:

"Hi" The boy stuck out his hand for me to shake and I shook it.

"My names Dale, Dale Cosby." With that I smiled.

"Hey that's my name too, I mean my surname, and my first name is Dillistra."

"Cool, you have my first name as your surname." Dale said laughing.

"No, you have my surname as your first name." I said battling him.

"I said my name first so you have my name, not the other way round." He challenged me.

"Yeah well my sure name came first before your name came so I win." I said in a sofis… sofist… in an adulty way. Dale thought for a little bit before sighing.

"Fine you win." He said and gave me a fake pout, then I laughed and he laughed. That is when someone coughed in front of me, I looked up to see a really beautiful girl, she had long wavy hair beautiful raven hair and dark blue eyes, not like Dale's eyes who's where bright and calm, hers were dark and scary.

"You are in my seat." She said with a smile but her voice was cold.

"Sorry?" I asked in a small voice. I thought we didn't have scheduled seats.

"You're sitting down on the seat that is mine." She said.

"Oh, okay sorry." I said and I started to get up from the chair and move my stuff when Dale said:

"This isn't your seat it's everybody's and anybody's, so you can go sit somewhere else."

"But that's not fair I was here first." She said galring at me, and I remembered what my foster brother said: " _Don't draw attention to yourself, it creates trouble."_

"I'll just go." I said and collected my stuff to sit in a seat two chairs infront of Dale.

"There, that wasn't hard." I heard the girl say from behind me, then she must have turned to someone to talk because she then said: "What is she wearing, she looks like a homeless person." Then some girls giggled.

I looked down at my over sized clothes and sighed then kept my head down and slouched in my chair.

 **Lunch time**

I was hoping to maybe sit with Dale at lunch but we didn't have our last lesson before lunch together so I couldn't find him and then his table was full, I didn't mind to much though I was used to sitting alone so I sat at a table in the corner of the canteen and ate my lunch.

A little later when I was half way through my buttered bread and lettuce sand-which I saw Piper coming my way.

"Hey Dillistra what's up?"

"Nothing" I said.

"How comes your alone why don't you sit with me and my friends, come on I'll introduce you." She stuck out her hand and smiled at me. I didn't take her hand but I gave a little smile and followed her over to her table.

"Hey, who's this?" An elf looking boy said. I wonder why everyone always say's 'hey' instead of hello or something else, maybe some day I can invent a new way of saying hello. Actually I want to know another way to say 'hello' maybe in another language. I snapped out of my thoughts when Piper nudged me.

I gave her a blank look.

"Your name?" she said and then nodded towards her friends. Oh.

"I'm Dillistra Dale," I said. The table replied with a round of, you guessed it, 'Heys!'

"Dillistra, come sit next to me," a girl named Katie said to me while pushing a curly headed boy out of the way, I think he was Travis or Conner. I sat down and took out my sand-which while Piper sat on the other side of me.

"So how do you like it here?"

"It's okay, I think."

"You think? What do you mean?" Piper asked, taking a bite of here sand-which. I just shrugged.

"Go on kid, speak." Travis or was it Conner said.

"Some of the teachers are boring but I like the subjects, like art and drama and science and music." The boy with elf ears reached his hand across the table to me for me to high-five it (Leo?)

"I ninety per-cent agrees with you, I hate art and science."

I laughed at that and he smiled.

The Bell Rang and Leo and Piper sighed.

"Physical Education!" they sighed in defeat.

Hey guys so that's it almost two thousand words for yall hope you enjoyed.

Don't for get to please **_REVIEW._**

LOVE: leylisfriends2000


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I've decided to make Thalia and Luke older, so they're just going to come out of College. And also I want to start writing in third person from now on.**

Piper 

P.E. Lets just say wasn't Piper's best subject, she wasn't horrible at it she just wasn't really into it, if she had to she would but normally it wasn't her cup of coffee, so when Piper exited the dressing room and saw that the Coach (Coach Hedge) was standing there and shouting at everyone to drop and give him 20. She wasn't exquisite about it.

Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Calypso and a bunch of others had gotten down on all fours and had already started their push ups.

"Noooo! Curse the person who invented press ups." Piper said getting down on her hands and feet to began.

"Preach sister." Leo replied also getting into the press-up position next to Piper. By the time Piper and Leo had gotten halfway half of the class had finished and were talking to each other.

A little later the whole class was done and Coach Hedge had us all line up against the end wall to explain what we were doing today for P.E.

"Alright Cupcakes, today I will partner you into two's and you will complete a number of exercises through out the year such as: badminton, tennis, sword fighting and to prepare for the prom thing you will get an instructor to show you how to waltz, and you will also be staying with your partners through out the year so listen out for your partners."

An assistant teacher started naming out partners:

Jason G and Calypso T

Annabeth C and Percy J

Travis S and Katie G

A number of others where called to be partners and then the names: Piper M and Leo V where called.

"Yes!" Leo said and Piper and Leo high fived each other, it wouldn't be so bad especial with Leo as Pipers partner since both of them would be able to muck around with each other. But then of course Piper was never that lucky.

"No!" Coach hedge bellowed across the hall, "I refuse to have those two together as a pair, there wax in my office since last year I will not have you two together for as long as I live!"

"What no, come on Coach just this time." Leo called out and wrapped his arm around Piper's shoulders.

"No! Valdez swap with Grace now!"

"Oooh, bye Pipes I'm with Calypso, see you."

"Dam you Valdez!" Piper shouted at Leo as Leo skipped over to Calypso; Leo just stuck his tongue out at Piper and carried on "Very mature."

"Hey." A sudden voice said and Piper turned around to see Jason right behind her. He was wearing the school's P.E uniform which was a orange shirt and dark purple bottoms, and of course he looked gorgeous in them with his strong build and beautiful blond hair, and Piper had never noticed before but Jason had a small cut on the side of his mouth. Wonder where he got that?

"Hi" Piper replied "So are you ready for some fun, exciting, good old tennis with your good ol' partner Piper M." Jason laughed making his little cut on his lip almost vanish.

"Yeah sure lets start." Jason said and he rolled up his shirt sleeve up to his elbow, which showed a little mark on the inside of his arm, it almost looked like a eagle, with its wings spread wide open. Piper starred at it for a while until she realised that Jason was looking at her looking at the mark.

Piper cleared her throat. "Yeah lets get the stuff." And then she began to walk forwards towards the supply cupboard with Jason by her side.

"Hey Jason" Percy called, "I bet me and Annabeth can kick you and Piper's…" Percy never got to finish his sentence since Piper had picked up a racket and whacked a ball right at Percy's forehead. The class erupted into a fit of giggles at the stunned look on Percy's face.

"You are on barnacle beard. We surf." Piper said. Jason held out a hand to Piper for a high five and Piper returned it.

"Your going down Jackson!" Jason said and turned to grab his racket then went towards the make shift tennis court which was actually just a string from one side of the hall to the other and some masking tape on the floor to mark the boundaries of the court.

Suddenly, the door opened to a bunch of 6th graders. Who where adorable in their P.E cloths by the way. Dillistra was at the back of the group of eleven year olds two boys that Piper didn't know. One of the boys had brown hair and the other had blond. The brown haired boy must have told a joke because Dillistra and the boy burst out laughing. Piper smiled at that, it was nice to see Dillistra smile, and the smile seemed to make her face completely change Dillistra too, making her looks a lot more confidant.

"Hey Dillistra." Jason called. Piper was surprised that Jason actually remembered Dillistra's name, but then Piper chided herself. Why wouldn't Jason remember Dillistra's name? Dillistra was brilliant.

Dillistra turned and waved at Jason and then at Piper and Piper waved back. Then Annabeth shouted: " Hey Ryan!"

The blond boy next to Dillistra waved at Annabeth.

"Who are they?" Percy asked looking at Jason, Piper and Annabeth.

"Ryan is my half cousin from my step mom's side," Annabeth said "He's new here, I don't know who Dillistra is."

"Piper looks after Dillistra," Jason said and then turned towards Piper. "Don't you?"

"Yeah, she's a great kid." Piper responded.

"That's really sweet of you." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, really sweet, it's just a shame that she's gonna have to see you get your ass kicked." Percy said and then said: "Hey Dillistra, Ryan your friend watch how we beat Piper and Jason."

"Yeah," Ryan called. "Annabeth and guy I have never seen before take them down."

"No way! Jason and Piper are going to tear Annabeth and that guy up." Dillistra shouted. Piper had never seen Dillistra so loud before. It was good.

"Yeah I'm with Dilly on this one." The brown-headed guy said while jumping up and down. Soon the whole class was cheering for either Piper and Jason or Percy and Annabeth.

"Lets start!" Piper shouted actually starting to get excited about the match now. Coach Hedge was on the side as well also looking excited.

 **Dillistra P.O.V couple hours ago**

After Lunch Dillistra had to separate from Piper and her friends to go to a different changing room for P.E, but unfortunately for Dillistra she got lost. Urge she should have asked Piper for directions, she was so stupid.

Out of nowhere a voice called her name and Dillistra turned around and saw Dale running towards her with another boy close behind him. The other boy had blond hair with a bit of red paint in it and brown eyes, which didn't stand out as much as Dale's but still had a little glow in them.

"Hey Dale." Dillistra said looking at Dale who had a little paint on the side of his forehead. "Why do you have paint on your face?"

"Hey Dale, I have paint on my face because of him." Dale pointed towards the blond haired boy and smirked. "But don't worry I got him back. His names Ryan."

"Hey you started it with the red paint." Ryan complained and then turned towards Dillistra. "Hey." Dillistra just gave him a little wave. "Do you have P.E?" Dillistra just nodded. "How comes your so shy?"

"She's not shy, you just have to warm up to her, but I didn't have we clicked just like that." Dale said while clicking his finger's together. "Come on Dale lets go."

"Why do you call her Dale?" Ryan asked grabbing at a piece of his hair to try and scratch the red out.

"Because she has my first name as her last." Dale said. Urge not this again.

" ** _You_** have **_my_** last name as **_your_** first name, don't even try it." Dillistra said and shoved Dale's arm so he stumbled forward. Before Dale could get Dillistra back however Dillistra spotted the girls changing room and went in.

"I'll get you Dale." Dale said through the door. Dillistra just laughed. Dale was funny.

 **Fast forward to the match Jiper vs. Percabeth**

Dillistra watched as Piper served first and hit the tennis ball over the piece of string, Annabeth hit the ball back towards Jason's direction and scored the first shot **(is it scored in tennis… oh well, tell me in the review what its called please)** Piper and Jason high fived each other and then Piper stuck her tongue at Annabeth.

"Very mature." Annabeth said and then Jason served but Jason was bad at serving so Piper took the ball.

The ball went back and forwards for a while and the crowds where chanting their names, but then to Dillistra's confusion they started canting: Jiper or Percabeth.

"What are Jiper and Percabeth?" Dillistra asked no one in particular. A girl next to her said:

"It's a ship name, to shorten their names into one."

"Oh."

Just the Percy scored a point for them and tried to moon walk over to Annabeth but he was really terrible at it. After a while both teams where on four points and then the bell rang so they had to stop on a tie.

"Alright Cupcakes time to go, but I was told to tell you all that if you want to sign up for battle of the bands then you better do it today because people will be picked tomorrow at lunch. Now good bye!"

After that Dillistra, Dale and Ryan went towards Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Percy. Leo had left and said bye to them

"You were awesome Annie." Ryan said walking to Annabeth. "And you to Percy." Percy smiled and gave Ryan a high five, but Ryan had to jump to reach it since Percy had it a little higher than Ryan

"Yeah they where good, but not as good as Piper and Jason where." Dillistra said looking at the two.

"See we dominate." Piper said poking Annabeth in the shoulder.

"Whatever we so had you but then the bell went off." Percy said.

"No you didn't." Jason and Dale argued.

"See the kid agrees with me." Jason said with a smug smile.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Piper asked

"Dale, Dale Cosby."

"Hey you have Dillistra's last name."

"Ha!" Dillistra practically shouted at Dale and pocked him. "You have my last name."

"No, you have my first name." Dale poked Dillistra back.

"No I don't."

"Well first names do come first." Jason said to Dillistra, Dillistra gaped at him. Traitor.

"But Last names last longer." Piper defended Dillistra.

"Not necessarily."

"Yes necessarily." Piper and Jason argued about this continually even after Jason offered to drive Dillistra and Piper back. Today was a good day Dillistra decided and then hurried to do her chores before Bob came back.

 **Please review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Piper PoV**

The next day was the big.

For anyone that cared about the battle of the bands that is, which Piper did not? Well it wasn't that she didn't care, it's like when a past movie that you watched, and you kind have enjoyed it has a sequel and your like: "Hey that seems cool." But really it's just at the back of your mind.

Anyway it was assembly and Piper was sitting in her original spot next to Leo at the back with the rest of the students her age, waiting for who would had made it into which group.

"So Valdez how does this whole predicament work?" Piper asked while continuously tapping at her legs impatiently awaiting the end of the assembly.

"Well my young grasshopper, we first acquire the first three judges of the whole competition and then the judges read out the names and sort out the volunteers into four groups, two boys groups and two girls, they then have the four groups perform at various days in the year, each performance having a theme someone in the audience suggests. Oh and the bands names are: The Titan, Say you love us, The half-bloods and The Olympians."

"Is that Right?" Piper said in fake exasperation. "Well how many people is it expectable to be in each group?"

"Five for each group I believe"

"Did you sign up? To be apart of the battle of the bands."

"No. I-" right then Leo was interrupted by Chiron on the stage.

"Ladies and gentle-men welcome to the 10th year of Battle of the bands!" Chiron announced, his voice running throughout the hall along with the now uproar of kids. The atmosphere was so catchy Piper just had to join in with the rest of the group.

The assembly was only filled with the grade elevens since it was there final year, so the hall echoed the teen's yells and shouts.

"Alright whose ready to finally announce our contestants for this year of tributes?" the hall gave another roar of excitement to show their… well excitement.

Piper had never experienced this much noise since being on the red carpet with her dad, and that was almost nine years ago before she decided how much she hated red carpets, but this was different some how, she felt more comfortable in this environment near people she knew and her age, rather then having camera's in her face and older people pinching her cheeks.

She actually king of enjoyed the atmosphere.

"Okay we have the judges now ready to read out the first 20 performers of this year. Judges are you ready." Chiron said directing the attention towards the judges.

The four Judges where: Miss Honey Piper's pervious music teacher from when Piper first started, Mr Hardy Leo's homes room teacher, miss Hewitt a drama teacher and last but not least Mr D. Piper felt sorry for the performers.

Miss Honey stood up and began to speak: "We now are going to say the participants in their group, these choices have been made by all four of us judges and we have decided in which groups we thought where expectable for the following members." Miss Honey cleared her voice and began to read out the names. "For The Titans we have decided to place Chad Wallace, Mathew Totem, John May, Ethan Nakamura and T.J Louis" There was applause for the Titans.

"We then have for the Say you love us: Drew Tanaka, Lacy, Valentina Diaz, Haley Gardaí and Georgia Noam." There was another round of applause but Leo, Piper, Travis, Connor and Katie refused to clap along.

"Now we have The Half-bloods who will be holding the name of the previous year, so these lads have a lot to look up to. Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Will Solace, Nico Di'angelo and… And" Miss Honey looked deeply at the card in her hand and then began again. "Leo Valdez." There was a gasp in the audience.

Piper looked round at Leo in shock. "You little liar, you said you didn't enter your name."

"I didn't" Leo responded simply, then Piper caught a slight smirk in Katie and Travis's faces and that explained all, Piper couldn't help but smile again un till she heard her name. Piper hadn't noticed that Miss Honey had continued naming: Annabeth, Calypso, Thalia, Selina, and … Piper.

"I would like the previous people to come to room music 2 please, and thank you all for listening."

This had to have been a mistake.

"THIS HAS TO HAVE BEEN A MISTAKE!" Leo and Piper said at the exact same time.

"No your names are on the list, how it got there I am not sure since according to the judges you where not previously on the list but you are now, so I'm sorry there isn't much we can do now."

Leo sunk to the floor starring straight up at the wall, "But I can't even sing or play anything but twinkle, twinkle little star." The rest of the four groups looked at Leo on the floor.

"Well you could always drop out." Drew stated a smirk on her face.

"We could" Piper said, a slither of hope crawling through her body and Leo sat up.

"No!" Selina exclaimed. "If you drop out then we all have to forfeit."

"What kind of stupid rule is that?" Leo said, "I've never heard that before."

"You've never listened before." Calypso stated.

"True."

"This isn't just and to be fair we don't really even know each other all that well. Like I don't even know your birthdays or anything but your names." Piper said starring at her supposed group how could they expect her the join a band and preform, it just wasn't right."

"July the 12th" Annabeth called out.

"I agree with Piper Mr Chiron how could miss rats head ever perform, probably couldn't even hold a note to save her life." Drew said.

"Shut up Drew, why don't you take that mask off, Halloween isn't till October." Piper said and a round of "Ooh's" went through the crowd of students.

"Okay that's enough. Where sorry but it's either both teams players all play of non that's my final decision, The first competition will be on Halloween, your all dismissed." And Chiron and everyone except The Olympians and The Half-bloods left.

"Come on Leo and Piper this could be fun pleeaaaseee." Jason said going towards Leo and fully lifting him off the floor.

"Fine but I'll only do it if Piper does it."

"Come on Pipes." Percy said, "What harm can it do?"

Piper understood how upset the group would be, but she really didn't want to be like her dad she wanted to have a normal everyday life not a rock stars life.

"I don't know I'll think about it." Piper said as the bell went and walked out the door.

It was now lunch and Piper was with the troublemakers and Dillistra.

"Why not go and do the battle thing it might be fun." Dillistra said, she had gotten a lot less shy during the week she had been at the school and Piper was happy about it but not when Dillistra was biting off Piper's ear about it.

"D's right you know" Traver said. Piper ignored him

"Because it's not my thing Dilly."

"Yeah well talking wasn't my thing but then I tried it and I got better."

'Yeah well I'm not like you." Right then Dale came over.

"Hey Dillistra want to come sit with us." Dale said looking straight at her. Dale was cute and quite funny; as well Piper liked the kid.

"Yeah Dillistra go sit with Dale."

"No, I'm not doing anything new unless you do something new." Dillistra said determined and looking Piper dead in the eye. Over the past week if Piper knew something about Dillistra it was that she was one determined little girl, and Piper had also warmed up to her as well and wouldn't want Dilly to miss out so that's why she found herself walking towards Jason's table and agreed.

"Brilliant." Annabeth said beaming at Piper. "While you've been deciphering your thought I have been thinking about what you said. The truth is that we don't really know each other all that well so propose that we all meet up- boys included- and have a sleep over at Thalia's House."

"I don't know." Piper said but then turned and saw Dillistra looking at her, her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh for the love that is good in the world fine. I'll go." she said turning back to the table, and then met with Jason's gaze and… he was smiling at Dillistra and giving her the thumbs up. The little devils.

 **It really has been a long time and I am so sorry, I just haven't really been feeling it lately. My mum has this boyfriend and he's okay I guess but it just feels really weird since I've never really experienced anything like this before, if you have any tips on how to deal with this then please HELP.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and I'm sorry if it sucked. See you next time.**

 **Love Leylisfriends 2000**


	14. Chapter 13

**Well hey I guess. I saw that some people would respond to people at the top of their stories… so I'm deciding to do that as well.**

 **Mavis Chase: thanks for your review it was great, and thanks for your help.**

 **Jason's PoV**

Jason was nervous.

For the first time in forever Piper and Leo where going to come and spend time with him and his friends. He felt as if all his nervousness form the past few years where building up in him and consuming his entire demeanour.

"Hey Jason!" Thalia called from kitchen, she was completely chill about the situation at hand, but of course she was her biggest crush wasn't coming over. "Come help with the snacks for the party."

"Coming!" Jason replied and walked into the kitchen. Thalia had poured the snacks into the various bowls, which included crisps **(or chips depending where you live)** , M and M's, jelly beans, pea-nuts (Jason really hoped neither Leo or Piper had a nut allergy) and pop corn, all five contents filled halfway full of the massive bowls.

"Do you think that will be enough." Jason asked sarcastically, looking at the junk food. "But then again Percy is coming so…"

"Shut up your just as bad as Percy and to answer your question no it's not but we have more so not to worry little brother." Thalia pinched Jason's cheeks hard.

"Get off," Jason smacked her hand off "And your only five minutes older so there."

Ever since they understood that Thalia was older she had always tormented him about the fact that she was older.

"Still older, and you should be showing respect to your elders." Thalia said flicking the side of Jason's head. "Hurry up and get the snacks into the front room"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Fine." Jason glimpsed at the clock hanging over the kitchen door going towards the front room, the guys would be coming in 10 minutes. "Did you order the pizzas?"

"Of course I ordered the pizza," Jason heard Thalia running into the hallway and picking up the house phone. "Hello I would like to put in an order for…"

Jason gave a silent laugh, the quenched his anxiety a little bit.

A little later everyone had arrived… well nearly everyone had arrived they where still awaiting Piper and Leo's arrival and Nico and Will where on a date.

"Hey where's the rest aren't they coming." Percy asked sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch.

"They should be here soon I just texted them and Seaweed brain there is a perfectly good couch, there is no need for you to be o the floor, you're such a moron." Annabeth said sitting on the sofa and then laying her feet on either side of Percy's shoulders.

That was her mistake. Percy immediately hauled at Annabeth's feet and began to tickle them. " That wasn't very nice Wise Girl, I want an apology." Percy said as Annabeth laughed and began to turn red.

"N-no Percy you… you know h-how ticklish I-I can get s-top." Annabeth was turning dangerously red now, and Jason and everyone else where now laughing as well, those two where just brilliant together, Jason honestly didn't understand why they weren't together.

"Just say sorry and it will be over, right her right now." Percy had engulfed Annabeth into a hug now and was still tickling her.

"I-I re-refuses to give in to g-give in to this injustice." Annabeth cried out trying to escape Percy's clutches, but Percy wasn't having any of it holding on to her.

This could last ages, Jason knew they where both as stubborn as a mule.

Right then the bell went and Jason went to go get it.

At the door was Piper and Leo both holding their rucksacks over their shoulders.

"Hi" Piper said looking Jason straight in the face. 1-2-3-4-5 seconds of silence plagued them and it was starting to get awkward. "So can we come in?" Piper's voice was angelic it could send you to sleep

Of course let them in you idiot Jason thought as he stepped away from the door opening it for them further. "Yeah of course, come in."

"Oh great because I thought for a second that we had misunderstood your invite." Leo said and had a giant smile on his face.

They made there way towards the front room, with Annabeth breathing heavily and a laughing Percy as well as a load of smiling teens.

"Oh hey guys, you just missed the most hilarious thing ever." Calypso said.

"Really? What happened?" Piper asked and sat down next to Thalia and Leo sat next to her.

"It wasn't funny" Annabeth scowled, still a little pink in the face.

"Yes it was, gods Pipes you should see a red Annabeth, it's the best thing ever." Percy said wiping a fake tear from his eyes.

Jason saw Leo elbow Piper and whisper something in her ear.

"Deal." Piper said and shook his hand.

"Oh no." Selina said sitting on Beckendore's lap. "What just happened?"

"Don't worry Selina I'm pretty sure you'll agree on our tactics." Leo said.

"As long as it has nothing to do with me and the mansion stays safe then I'm alright."

"Yeah about that you live in a fucking mansion, who are you parents."

"Hera Grace and Zeus Grace." Jason answered Leo's question and saw Leo drinking in every little detail of the place, but Jason noticed that Piper didn't really care unlike other people who first see the mansion, she looked like she was used to being in mansions.

"No way!"

"Yes way," Percy said, "You should see the garden it's massive."

"Any way we should start." Thalia said.

"Start what?" Piper asked.

"The games."

"Truth or dare!" Piper and Leo shouted at the same time.

"As your gests it's only accurate that we should be aloud to pick the game, and especially since we said yes to this battle of the band thing." Leo said.

"Exactly." Piper agreed. Of course she would agree.

"Fine but no harming the house, I'm seriously if you do we are dead." Thalia exclaimed.

"I don't know Thalia-" Beckedore began.

"Oh don't worry its no biggie." Piper said. "Caly can go first. Can I call you that?"

"No problem. Okay Annabeth how did you and Percy meet?"

"The big dufous, pushed me into a lake at a previous camp we used to go to, that how I met Jason and Thalia as well."

"I didn't push you in I tripped and accidently fell on top of you." Percy defended himself.

"Whatever, anyway Selina Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to eat a whole handful of M and M's"

"What Annabeth no you know I'm on a diet. " Annabeth gave Selina on look. "Fine. You are a complete female version of Hades, you know that right." Selina took a handful of M and M's. "Ass hole. My turn I dare Piper to eat a whole big spoon of ketchup."

"Err." Piper complained.

"What too chicken." Leo said, smirking at the poor boy. That did it.

"No! Give me the god dam spoon." Jason went to go get the spoon and Piper swallowed the whole red saturated amount of liquid gloop and made such a sour face everyone just had to laugh at her. "Ick, my turn, Percy truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Why haven't you asked Annabeth out yet?" Everyone starred at Percy. "Or you Annabeth, this is 2016 here." After that Annabeth and Percy turned bright red, and everyone including Jason began to nod their heads at Piper's question.

"Yeah, she's totally right you guys," Selina spoke up. "You guys have known each other for how long now, since you guys where twelve." Everyone started to nod his or her heads.

'Fine!" Annabeth said still a little pink in the face. "Percy will you go out on a date with me."

"Uhh, yeah of course." Everyone gave a round of applause, they had all secretly been waiting for this day the pair where just to darn stubborn some time.

"Alright, fine you want to get personal, lets get personal." Percy said with a determined look, "Piper what ever your last name is. Truth or dare."

 **Piper's PoV**

Piper starred Percy down deciding on whether to choose truth or dare.

"Truth." Piper decided.

"Why haven't we ever seen you on a date before?"

Shit

Piper looked away, she really didn't want to answer this question. She released her gaze on Percy. "Skip."

"You can't skip Pipes. It's in the rules." Leo annoyingly put for ward his opinion.

"Yeah well, I don't know how to answer this question." Piper stated.

"Answer the question Piper." Selina said giving Piper a deep intense stair, it actually kind of scared Piper so she decided to answer.

"Fine, I don't believe in love or anything like that. Really all this hype about it doesn't really faze me. I mean it would work for Percy and Annabeth because they are perfect but, it just wouldn't suit me."

"Well how would you know have you ever been on a date?" Selina asked sympathetic. Oh gods they where feeling sympathy for her.

"No, but I just know."

"Well that is impossible unless you try." Calypso said.

"Well…" Piper had to change the subject. "Maybe one day." Luckily right then the bell went.

"I'll get it." Thalia said.

"Great the pizza." Percy said. Luckily after that they all dropped the whole subject all just watched musicals the rest of the night until everyone fell asleep

 **sorry it took so long, i uploaded yesterday but it came ok funny, don't forget to review.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I just realised due to some of you in the comments that the previous chapter was all messed up so I fixed that and also…**

 **I am so sorry I've made you all wait so long for an update, but its summer holidays now so that means more time for stories, and I've just figured out how I want this story to end. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Everyone p.o.v**

Piper woke up to three other girls surrounding her; last night they had separated girls in Thalia's room and boys in Jason's room.

A dark red curtain had protected the girls from the light coming through the window, coating the room in a red instead of light. Thalia's room didn't have many things in it. A set of draws, a cupboard and a bed, making the room seem empty and it didn't help that her room was huge.

Piper sat up and an idea rushed to her head and a wicked smile ran onto her face portraying a look of utter mischief. She immediately turned over so she was lying on her knees about to wake up Annabeth before pausing.

She didn't really know Annabeth and she didn't know if she was a morning person or not, so Piper gently tapped Annabeth on the shoulder whispering said girls name.

Annabeth stirred in her sleep rolling over to face Piper. "Piper? What time is it?" Shit Piper should have checked to time first the idea might not work if it was to late. She glanced over at her phone and sighed in relief.

"6:26" Piper said starring down at a now frowning Annabeth.

"You are even more crueller than my evil little step brothers." Annabeth rolled over facing the opposite direction to piper.

"Come on," Piper moaned attempting to roll Annabeth back towards her. "I have an idea of how we can get the boys and I need your help as well as the others."

At that Annabeth rubbed her eyes. "I suppose this experiment could connect us as a group, plus I need to get back at Percy, so I'm in."

The two girls net got Calypso and Selina up next, however, Thalia took a little longer but eventually they got her up.

"Okay you shits, this better be good because I never wake up at 6." Thalia said glaring at all three girls.

"Yes it is," Piper said "But we'll need make up and I don't have any on me."

"I see where this is going, I'm totally in."

The five girls where in the kitchen, making pancakes when they heard the shouts of horror, before they busted out laughing.

The first to charge out was of course Leo, however, Leo being Leo he didn't look angry or embarrassed, instead he embraced what happened to him. Leo Valdez look like the worlds most weirdest Man-lady ever. The girls had put dark orange lipstick on him as well as red eye shadow on him, as well as yellow nail polish with spots of red on it.

"How do I look?" He said strutting across the kitchen floor. He did various poses, pouting and swinging his hips at the girls.

Said girls erupted in giggles and Calypso held onto her stomach with tears spilling out of her eyes. "Leo you look so stupid."

"Stupidly fabulous." Leo said taking a seat at the table. "What do you think darling, wouldn't I make a brilliant drag queen."

"Yes gorgeous." Piper said her laughter dying down while also taking a picture of Leo posing on the chair. "Where are the rest? I need picture."

Slowly but surely the boys followed out one by one, while Annabeth took pictures of each and every one of them.

A few hours later the boys had taken showers to wash their fabulous make up off. Leo being the last. When he came out he just had to be a cheesy little bastard.

"Hey Calypso want to know something." Leo said raising both eyebrows up and down.

"No she does not." Piper said knowing where it was going.

"Shut it beauty queen, you just cant handle the awesomeness that originates out of my mouth."

"Sure it can't be that bad." Calypso said, finishing off a piece of her pancake.

"When ever I get undressed in the bathroom, my shower gets turned on."

It took Calypso a little time to sink his comment in before she hit over the back of the head, then laughed. "Please Valdez, you couldn't even turn on a phone."

A round of 'ooh' came from the teens. "You got served." Piper said high fiving Calypso.

"Pun battle!" Percy roared.

"I am the king of pun, you are going down." Leo announced cupping his hands around his mouth to project his voice; he then clasped an egg in his hand. "I never knew eggs where good for eye sigh, but my cousin said they gave eggcelent vision."

"Weak," Calypso pronounced. " I bought shoes from a second hand shop. I think they must've belonged to a drunk Leo though cause I've been tripping the whole day." The confrontation between the two lasted for the next half an hour, with a draw and a bunch of crying teens.

After an incredible day everyone decided to call it a day, with exchanging phone numbers and deciding for the two bands to meet up to practice for the first performance at Halloween.

 **So this is it guys, I know it wasn't long but I just had to give you something until the next time.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Love leylisfriends2000**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry for such a long wait i was having writers bloc again, but i hope you'll enjoy.**

Jason's P.O.V

A week had passed since the sleep over and Jason had to admit he had a blast; everything down to the prank was great. Jason and the boys (with an exception of Leo) were completely humiliated, of course it should have been expected.

Well any way it had been a week and the gang, boys and girls, had connected with Leo and Piper, said people bringing more life into the group, and also they had started practicing for the battle of the bands after school, however, neither team allowed the other to hear what was happening instead the girls where at Jason and Thalia's house while the boys where at Percy's.

"So what are we doing for the Halloween showing?" Percy asked playing a few notes on his keyboard. Each showing is on a holiday occasions, just before the school would break up from school.

The students of the school would vote the theme in, and whatever the theme that was chosen was is what had to be performed. The band could interpret the theme however they wanted it to, but if it is too different it wouldn't be counted as part of the show and said team wins no points, at the end of the school year the points are calculated and the band who wins.

The band that wins has its band name placed on the school board, it wasn't a big deal but to Jason it was just fun and games.

"Well the theme is Halloween so… I don't know thriller?" Leo suggested sitting upside down on the couch. They where in the Blowfishes basement, as to not disturb anyone.

"No usually the bands make up their own songs, kind of tradition." Will said sitting beside Nico on the couch beside Leo.

"Will you get down your feet are going into my face!" Nico said shoving Leo with a force that knocked Leo right off the couch.

"Ow!"

"Okay, I'm hungry who wants food." Percy said walking towards the stairway.

"Dude you literally just ate half an hour ago. Your going to be a pig, and Annabeth wont go on that date with you then." Jason teased, and smiled when Percy stopped and turned around, only to flip Jason the birdy and stick his tongue out at him and then stormed up stairs anyway.

The guys began laughing. "Okay but seriously, what are we going to do?" Will said standing up to stretch.

Percy came back with a banana in his hand. "See I'm being a healthy pig."

Leo got up off the floor, strolling to the keyboard. "I might have an idea."

Piper's P.O.V

Piper was in the car with Annabeth, Calypso, Thalia, Selina, and Dillistra after school dropping Dilly off at her home before heading to Thalia's house.

They had already come up with the song at school and now just had to practice.

"Mrs. Dodds is such a terrible teacher. I hate her." Dillistra was complaining, because a girl in her class had gotten away with tripping her up.

"You'll have to get used to it kid, Mrs. Dodds plays favorites in her classes and unfortunately you know Piper." Annabeth said messing up Dillistra's hair.

"Hey I'm not that bad, I'm better than Leo at least." Piper faked exasperation, sticking her tongue out and laughing.

"I'm not sure about that." Selina said. "Remember when you set all those alarms off at the same time? My ears have nightmares about that time."

"Yeah and remember when you exchanged all the glass vials In the science room for sugar glass ones," Thalia said trying not to smile but Piper could see the corner of her lip turn up. "Someone could have gotten seriously hurt with chemicals."

"Please I knew you guys where working with water and oil that year, I plan ahead." Piper said peering around Calypso. "Anyway where here now, you ready Dills?"

Piper noticed Dillistra's face immediately drop. Piper's insides felt all twisted; she had really gotten to know Dillistra and she really like the little tyke, so it hurt Piper to see her so disappointed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Nothing." Dillistra said layering a fake smile on. Piper recognised it as a lie straight away.

"Hey no lying to me what's the problem." Piper smiled at the said girl. "You can tell me, or anyone of us the truth, including the boys. Even Leo." Piper whispered the last bit.

The rest of the girls gave supportive smiles. But Piper saw she wasn't going to crack.

"Hey Thalia, would it be ok if Dilly came with us?"

"Sure, she could probably keep you from doing something." Piper rolled her eyes.

"I can't I've got chorus." Dillistra said.

"Can't you do them later?" Annabeth asked

"Nope, needs to be done before 5." Dillistra sighed.

"Can't you ask your siblings for a favour?" Calypso said swirling her hair round her finger and then unravelling it again, in thought.

Piper began to think. "Come on, we'll quickly do it together, is anyone home?"

"No." Dillistra said.

"Good we'll be in and out before anyone can tell, you'll just have to leave a note or something." Piper sadly wasn't concerned that Dillistra's Foster parents would be worried, she had an idea of the family and unfortunately they weren't a caring one.

Dillistra's P.O.V

The girls helped Dillistra and they where done with in ½ an hour. Dillistra was truly touched; no one had ever done something like that for her.

Why would anyone want to help someone who was such a loser? Someone like her.

Selina was so beautiful and respected, like a real mother of the little group.

And Annabeth was so smart and confident in herself.

Thalia was strong and punky, no one would dare to hurt her.

Calypso had a great personality and was so patient, silent but if you crossed her she would not tolerate it at all.

And Piper was so pretty and kind and funny, Dillistra could only dream of being like them someday. She wished that she didn't have to come back to the dreadful house ever again. Her nightmare. Bob had always told her she was worthless and was only around for a bigger picture in the world, she never knew what that meant but it scared her.

He would always hurt her and her other foster siblings. He told her when she was older she would be apart of the plan. What Plan Dillistra didn't know, but she did know it wouldn't be good. So when Piper had told her she could tell her anything she so wanted to tell her about Bob hurting her and then maybe she could escape.

But where would she go, back into a care home, back to the cold hard beds of orphans, who no one could be bothered about.

Dillistra had finally found a group of people who at least allowed her to hang out with, and Dillistra refused to allow that to drop from her clasps. She needed Piper. She needed people like Dale and Ryan to be her friends.

She didn't want to lose that. So she wouldn't tell Piper or anyone. Ever.

 **So thats the end, hope you enjoyed. review and stuff**

 **love leylisfriends2000**


	17. Chapter 16

**I am not even going to say sorry because it doesn't cover how bad my updating skills have been, but I will make a fairly lame but also fairly un-lame semi-excuse, you see I have just finished my mocks and have been really stressed, however I have been listening to music and playing out how the story is going to progress in my mind so hopefully I will be uploading more frequently than I have been. Feel free to rant in the comments about how lame I am at uploading but for now here is something new for you guys.**

 **Piper**

"No" Piper had no idea how she had gotten caught up in the conversation they were having at that apparent time but, her answer was a firm "No".

"Oh come on Piper, it's your own damn fault so you should have to go on the date with me and Percy."

"Um, Annabeth I know you're smart and all but I'm not one hundred percent sure you know the concept of a date, and anyway it was bound to happen sooner or later I just gave you a little push towards what fate had in plan for you anyway. And don't you dare give me bullshit that you didn't at least have a crush on him." Annabeth had asked Piper to come on the date with her and Percy, well actually less than an actual asking and more a demand.

"No" Piper had no idea how she had gotten caught up in the conversation they were having at that apparent time but, her answer was a firm "No".

"Oh come on Piper, it's your own damn fault so you should have to go on the date with me and Percy."

"Um, Annabeth I know you're smart and all but I'm not one hundred percent sure you know the concept of a date, and anyway it was bound to happen sooner or later I just gave you a little push towards what fate had in plan for you anyway. And don't you dare give me bullshit that you didn't at least have a crush on him." Annabeth had asked Piper to come on the date with her and Percy, well actually less than an actual asking and more a demand.

At the moment they were at the Blue Sky High cafe Jason and Thalia's mum (named Beryl Grace) owned, she used to be a really severe alcoholic but when she got in a car crash which left her on the edge of death, she was sent to get help and was told that keeping productive would help her with the condition, so the place became a little family orientated dinner that Jason and Thalia would help out with after Percy's mum had given it to the family, so technically they shared the business, but Sally gave most of it to Miss Beryl.

"Piper, you are one of the biggest hypocrites I know," Annabeth said as if reporting the weather and not just insulting Piper, of course, it was true but Piper had built herself such a tower that would almost never be able to make herself feel anything, and if she ever did feel something she knew it would end with her falling into the deep abyss of nothingness, so instead of risking leaning out the window to see the beauties of the world she shut the windows drew the curtains and covered herself in a secure bed with no way she could get hurt.

Jason and Thalia's mum owned, she used to be a really severe drug addict but when she got in a car crash which left her on the edge of death, she was sent to get help and was told that keeping productive would help her with the condition, so the place became a little family orientated dinner that Jason and Thalia would help out with.

"Piper, you are one of the biggest hypocrites I know," Annabeth said as if reporting the weather and not just insulting Piper, of course, it was true but Piper had built herself such a tower that would almost never be able to make herself feel anything, and if she ever did feel something she knew it would end with her falling into the deep abyss of nothingness, so instead of risking leaning out the window to see the beauties of the world she shut the windows drew the curtains and covered herself in a secure bed with no way she could get hurt.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked sipping at her milkshake.

"You and Jason, totally have a thing for each other." at that Piper almost choked on her milkshake but instead getting that really annoying thing in the back of her throat. "What makes you think me or even Jason think each other in that way."

"And what's wrong with my brother 'in that way'" came a new and slightly irritated voice.

"Nothing's wrong with your brother, he's god damn perfect, I'm the problem, I would probably be a terrible influence and also I'm not interested in dating anyone anyways so get lost you two I swear we weren't even talking about the date at first."

"You would be perfect for my all work brother, show him some fun and not be so much like Annie-"

"Hey!"

"You could be Annabeth's Percy except for Jason of course."

"Or I could be his downfall and we could end up hurting each other so badly that we end up hating each other and I really don't want to end up losing you guys as friends." And that was true, the two gangs had become rather close with each other, like whenever someone insulted Piper Annabeth, Thalia, and even Hazel stood up for her, or when Leo would get bullied Jason or Percy was always there to help out, they were starting to grow into a second family and even though Piper was uneasy about it at first, she ignored it if not only for herself but for Leo and her little group of trouble makers.

"Piper he wouldn't hurt you." Annabeth with a soft voice, which irritated Piper because they didn't understand, she wasn't scared or anything, she just didn't want to be any more than a friend to Jason. Right?

"Anyway, you have to go," Thalia said with a smirk.

"And why would that be? miss Grace."

"Because you were dared to."

Shit

"I really hate you guys."

"Yeah we know," they said high fiving each other.

"Fine but I'm not going with Jason, I refuse to ruin a perfectly good friendship."

"Fine who then." Thalia sighed taking a seat at the table and grabbing a sip of her drink. Piper snatched it back and looked around the cafe until her eyes caught another pair of eyes however he had pale blue eyes, nowhere as near as vibrant as Jason's electric eyes and also pale, dull blond hair which was neatly parted down the centre, everything about him seemed rather average, and Piper was alright with that, the fact that he wasn't so perfect made him seem just like any other guy. Piper gave the guy a small smile and that was all that was needed to draw his attention and him to start walking towards them.

"Hey I'm Dylan, and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation"

An irritated sigh came from Thalia "Are you serious?"

A few hours had passed since the incident at the cafe and Piper had changed into some simple jeans and a white top and gray jumper over it. Piper knew it wasn't anything special and felt semi-guilty about looking the best she could but, she agreed she was a selfish ass so…

She began making her way towards the Blue Sky High Cafe she was supposed to go and meet the others at, it wasn't far only like a half hour away so she walked, Dylan had asked . When she arrived Annabeth and Percy were already there and laughing, probably about something Percy had said. Piper smiled at them.

"Oh hey Piper, where's Dylan?" Annabeth asked.

"Dylan? Like Dylan Cooper." Percy said with a slight hint of distaste in his voice.

"Yeah I think so, why you don't like him?" Piper asked. "Don't worry your little kelp head, were not serious or anything."

"No, it's just that he's a bit of a dick."

"Oh wow, tell me what you really think," Piper said laughing, she didn't know why she was, so don't ask.

"Well, it's pretty cold out so we can wait inside," Annabeth said, the cafe was pretty small so it wouldn't be a problem for Dylan to see them or vice verse.

While inside a nice lady, with bright blond beautiful hair that fell just below her shoulders, she also has dark blue eyes and a bright smile placed on her face. "Annabeth, Percy how lovely to see you."

"Hey miss Grace, it's nice to see you as well, we'' need a table for four."

Miss Grace looked around to see Piper standing by herself, she didn't need to ask who the pretty girl in the jumper was, she had gotten a decent enough description from her son about Piper, and she would have to approve.

After showing the group to their table she left the group alone if it was meant to be Piper and her Jason would find each other, however Jason so happened to have his shift tonight and Beryl were sure she could use him at front in a little while.

20 minutes had past and Piper was beginning to suspect that she was being stood up, and she wasn't the only one to realize it.

"I'm sorry Piper he wasn't worth your time anyways,"Annabeth said giving her a sympathetic smile.

"No problem, really I wasn't interested anyways." and it was the truth, she didn't really care if he turned up or not. Annabeth must have sensed the truth in it because she didn't push the subject. "I think I'll get my dessert over there and let you two enjoy your evening.

"What no it's fine you can stay, your no nuisance… most of the time… some of the times." Percy said.

"Oh i feel the love, but seriously you guys are having a good time and I want you guys to be together, I'll just surf the internet." she said surfing on air to imitate what she just said, and with that Piper got up and left, "if you object I will kick your asses." she called over her shoulder, hearing Percy laugh slightly.

"Alright, but I suggest you-you get the Blue High Sky special," Percy called over his shoulder. "That's our Piper." A warm feel spread into Piper's chest at the thought that she belonged to something so big and beautiful. They had better dedicate a speech to her at their wedding.

Piper sat at a two person seat at the back of the cafe as to not let the two love birds see her and feel guilty about them leaving her out, which they weren't Piper was seriously happy for them to be alone, and anyway having fun.

After a couple minutes of trying to find the special Percy had suggested Piper couldn't find it, maybe she had missed it when looking at the back.

"Piper?" said a familiar voice above her. She looked up to find a mop of blond hair, and blue hair, but it wasn't a late Dylan, but a smiling Jason. "Hi."

"Hey, what are you doing here." she asked placing a smile on her own face and let's just say she didn't have to force it.

"I'm going a work shift tonight instead of Thalia because she started to get sick." Of course, she did.

"Oh well that's unfortunate," there was an awkward silence until Jason spoke up.

"So, what will it be." oh, of course, she was meant to order.

"Oh yeah, duh, um Percy said there was special for desserts, but I can't see it on the menu."

"That would be because only special people get the special." Piper felt dumb, so she decided to cover it with saying:

"Oh well, then I'll have an-" she was interrupted by Jason.

"Pipes you are part of one of the special people, your part of the family, kind of." Piper felt a flutter in her chest at how he said her name. No, stop it your friends.

"Well, then I'll take one of those."

"One special coming up." It only took a couple minutes but when Jason came back he was holding the Blue Sky High desert special, which contained blue cake with a blue chocolate chip cookie pushed down into the center which looked great and also still warm, with two scoops of vanilla ice cream.

"Wow, this looks so good."

"And it tastes even better, dig in." Jason sat down opposite Piper, and it only seemed slightly weird to Piper, but she was distracted by the dessert made in heaven. Her first bite was gorgeous, the warm cookie was the right consistency of gooey and crunchy, and the contrast of the warm cake and the cold ice cream could make Piper kill a person for,

"This is so good." Piper almost shrieked.

"I know right, Sally and my mom came up with it." God bless Sally and Beryl."So why aren't you with Percy and Annabeth."

"There in a date and I got stood up."

"Oh gods Piper I'm sorry,"

"No big deal, I don't really mind."

"Well, he's an idiot, for leaving a girl like you." Piper stared at him and couldn't help but give him a slight sideways smile, which he returned.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it I'm only speaking to truth." And then he grabbed a piece of her cookie.

"Hey! That was mine." she declared glaring at him, but then he made the most un-Jason like face, with his tongue out and eyes crossed, then popped the cookie in his mouth.

"What are you going to about it Piper."

"I'll complain to management."

"I am management."

"you're stupid."

"My IQ says otherwise, however, I can't say much about yours."

"How, dare you, you donkey's ass" Jason laughed and they continued like that, throwing curses back and forth until Piper realized that hours had gone by and it was now dark.

"Shoot I should be heading back now." she said still laughing at the blond.

"Yeah, how are you getting back? Did you bring a car?"

"Nah, I'll just walk home."

"You're not walking home in the dark by yourself, I refuse to allow that to happen." and with that Jason got up and took of an apron he had been wearing and grabbed his keys "I'll drop you, where do you live."

"Um, i can take care of myself, Grace."

"Yeah I'm sure you can look after yourself but then I would feel like an ass as you previously stated, and I refuse to be associated with such a mammal."

"Fine, but only to my uncle's house." which was actually her dad's house, but she didn't want to tell anyone about her dad yet, she would just not at that moment.

"Fine, with me. Lead the way."


	18. Chapter 17

**I lied, I am a complete liar but hey better late than never, at least I believe that's a phrase, and I completely missed my chance for Halloween and Christmas updates. Oh well, hopefully, you'll enjoy this one. Comment down below it does help. Oh, and I have 21 followers so thank you all so much.**

 **P.S I Know I shouldn't do this but I'm changing so that** _**they are in their last year**_ **since I am from Britain and I didn't know you finished high school at 18? And also it** _ **will be a Christmas performance**_ **, n** **ot Halloween. Soo enjoy.**

 **The beginning of the war**

 **Dillistra P.O.V**

Dillistra had one complication and one answer, the complication was that the performance which involved Piper and her new found older friends was an after school activity and it would be dark if she travelled alone, but she was going she wouldn't miss the opportunity ever, like ever. The answer to one of the big no-nos was that dumb, ugly Bob wouldn't be home for the week since he had business or something, she wasn't supposed to ask and also she was too 'stupid to comprehend such genius'.

So instead she was to leave him alone, which was one hundred and twenty percent okay with her, she hated it, but she was scared of him, she hated hated hated it that she couldn't control her body as it would become stiff and wouldn't like it was supposed to.

Dillistra shivered at the thought and started to think of anything else, just not that. She thought of schemes of how she would get to school, it was a big deal to just leave, no would care, but she was also afraid of the dark, if she was in her room alone it would help for her to be in a corner of the room so nothing could sneak up on her, her step dad always used to tell her how things would crawl after her in the dark if she wasn't careful so it helped that she would be able to see everything but being outside in the dark where you couldn't be like an owl and look all around you, it scared her.

But she was determined and although a person would never see at first glance she was determined and once she wanted something she would take it. Sometimes.

She went to her foster sister's room to check if she was alright then to her foster brother's room, however, never would she ever open it so instead she pressed her ear to the door when suddenly there was a "what do you want to squirt?"

She opened the door to his room, it wasn't messy like other boy's bedroom's would be because Bob always demanded it of them, there was a strange bond between Dillistra and her foster siblings, they never really talked to each other, Dillistra didn't even know his surname, but when she needed something they all had a kind of understanding, it was hard to explain, but whenever she saw that they were getting hurt she always felt a feeling her gut, and Dillistra was sure that her sibling felt the same way, it was hard to express it but she almost felt hurt, and whenever her younger sibling messed up her and the boy would take turns on the blame.

The older sibling was appearing to be going out since he had his shoes on, or maybe he was coming back from somewhere. Dillistra took a deep breath. "Could you maybe… only if you want to… um… could you.."

"Dilly spit it out I have somewhere to be." he said but not in a harsh tone, only slightly rushed.

"Could you drop me to school, maybe?" The older boy raised an eye at the younger one.

"You're one weird little kid you know that, why would you want to go back to a school? As far as I'm aware school is utter shit.

"They are having an um… a performance and the girl who picks me up and drops me off to school is performing there… and she said she would like to see me there and some of my friends from class are going to be there as well so I really want to go" he stared at her for a while so she added a quick. "Please" at the end.

"Well you should have your own life, really it's about time."

Dillistra gave him a big smile, and to the older boy's amazement he realised that he hadn't seen her smile, so long, no thanks to the hell hole. He would never admit it but his two younger foster sisters meant more to him than he would let on, and he hated that they had been brought up with the devil himself as a foster dad, he had be to various other foster homes, not the best but better then this place and he really hoped that both girls would find better places to become better more confident people, he knew Dillistra was so smart, and if she wasn't constantly degraded by the ass hole he hated to name then she would be a generally great human being, she was too young to understand what her purpose was at the moment and also too young to be involved in what was to come.

He prayed every night that a miracle would come to save her soon.

 **Piper's P.O.V**

Piper was beyond nervous, she wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was starting to really enjoy the practices and the new company, of course, she always enjoyed her fellow prankster's company, Piper loved them, but the three of them (The Stolls and Katie) had anyways been their own little group in the prankster group so this was… nice, to be able to have a mature convo with Annabeth, or share interests with Thalia, or even Jason, and she still got to goof around with Leo. Dillistra was also becoming an increasing wonder in Piper's life, almost like a sister.

"Piper are you ready?" Selina called out.

"Yep, as ready as Leo with a screwdriver working on a bench."

"Lol"

An announcer, who sounded strangely like a Stoll announced Piper's group to be on the stage. "Singing Snowflakes, as their contribution, give it up for our first group of girls…"

Piper walked on stage behind the rest of the girls. Piper hadn't told anyone yet but she might have been slightly scared of crowds, only a little, and yes she was Tristan Mclean, but she wasn't her dad… A nagging stupid little though said at the back of her mind said. "maybe she got it from her mum." where did she get that from.

No, she wouldn't think about her, instead, she thought about her group: Calypso was the main singer, with Selina (who was also on base) and Annabeth (who played piano) was also background singers. Thalia would be rocking the drums, while Piper would be playing guitar, since it was the only thing she could do, in Piper's opinion it was a bad contribution, but the other's like it apparently, so there we go.

They each walked onto the stage, and the only thing Piper could see where bright light blinding her vision. Which Piper was surprised to be happy about since she couldn't see the crowd. That is when they started to play.

 **Key:**

Calypso

 _ **Backup singers**_

 _ **"Snowflakes"**_

Some people spend their whole life in the clouds

Some ride the wind and never hit the ground

Some will shine like diamonds in the sun

Heaven sent down each and every one

 **We are all snowflakes**

 **Floating 'til we find our place**

From a distance we may look the same

But we're beautiful in our own way

 **We are snowflakes**

Will I sparkle

Will I drift

Or will I dance

Will I melt when I touch another's hand

 **Can I learn from my mistakes when I fall**

And remember when I get to feeling small

 **We are all snowflakes**

 **Floating 'til we find our place**

From a distance we may look the same

But we're beautiful in our own way

We are snowflakes

 **And all I can do**

 **Is do my best**

 **If what it is makes me different from the rest**

With nothing more and nothing less

Then snowflakes

Floating 'til we find our place

From a distance we may look the same

But we're beautiful in our own way

 **We are snowflakes**

Oh yeah

Snowflakes

 _ **Snowflakes by Olivia Holt**_

The audience applauded, however, there were two distinct voices above the crowd's screams of enjoyment. Piper looked and saw no other than Dillistra and Dale, jumping up and down waving with such affection and pleasure Piper couldn't help but smile and wave back. Dillistra's face brightened up at the recognition.

"Now our judges will calculate the scores." That is when it went silent, almost enough that they would be able to hear a cricket, well that is if they were in the movies "Ladies and gentlemen we have the scores and the team have placed a whopping 27 out of 40" the crowd applauded.

 **(A/N: HEY I'M NOT SURE IF YOU WANT TO HEAR ALL THE BANDS PLAY OR JUST THE MAIN ONES, LEAVE YOUR SUGGESTION IN THE COMMENTS PLEASE)**

Piper flew around the back of the stage to see Dillistra. "Hey! I didn't know you lot would be here."

"I can't miss it, Piper, P.S if you ever do become famous remember that I was the one to convince you to do this."

"Of course," Piper said in a 'duh' kind of voice, but a hint of a smile was on her lips, Piper Mclean be a singer, she didn't think so.

"Next ladies and gentlemen" Piper was pretty sure it was Connor this time. "Next will be The Titans singing Mistletoe" however Piper didn't pay attention to the Titans of the 'Say you love us' who had unfortunately beaten them by three points but she did pay attention to The Olympians (who had Jason and Percy singing lead, but that didn't mean anything *Cough*), Nico playing drums, Leo electric guitar and Will playing electric piano.

 **Key:**

 **Jason**

Percy

Percy and Jason

 **"This Christmas"**

Hang all the mistletoe

I'm gonna get to know you better

This Christmas

And as we trim the tree

How much fun it's gonna be together

This Christmas

The fireside is blazing bright **(whoa)**

We're caroling through the night **(whoa)**

And this Christmas will be

A very special Christmas for me **(whoa)**

 **Ha**

 **Let's go**

 **Woo**

 **Presents and cards are here**

 **My world is filled with cheer and you**

 **This Christmas**

 **And as I look around**

 **Your eyes outshine the town, they do**

 **This Christmas**

 _[Chorus]_

Alright, break it down, ha ha ha

Ooh yeah, yeah yeah, alright

Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah

Alright now, right now, now

 **Fireside, oh, is blazing bright**

 **We're caroling through the night, yeah**

 **And this Christmas will be, oh**

 **A very special Christmas for me yeah**

 **And this Christmas will be**

A very special Christmas for me oh-oh

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Merry Christmas, oh yeah

Gonna have a merry Christmas, oh yeah, oh-oh

Merry Christmas, oh it will be

Oh, a very very very special Christmas

A very special Christmas (this Christmas)

Alright now, right now, yeah oh

It will be now, oh (this Christmas)

Oh, this will be, this will be, baby

A very special

Have a merry merry Christmas (hey yeah)

And a happy new year

Oh hey, alright, yeah yeah yeah

Merry Christmas

This Christmas

Oh this will be, this will be, baby

Piper couldn't believe it, they were actually good and she never knew Leo could play.

"Woah people I think we have a really hard team to beat this year, and here come the scores with 32 out of 40, that makes The Olympians the winner for this round, will they be the winners of the war find out January 18th for..." there was a pause. "ladies and gentlemen, it seems that we have a new rule for the tenth anniversary of Battle of the Bands, the teams get a chance to win extra points by guessing a riddle or interpreting a quote, which will be given to the four bands," everyone gasped in surprise including Piper, where had this come from?. "Here is the rules, the riddle may be a riddle or a quote which can be perceived in any way as long as the judges agree and these mini performances will be performed after the main battle. The first one being on the 18th. The team who is the best will win extra points but there can be only one winner. There will also be times where a selected two or more teams will have to do a special little show."

Then there was a second voice, who must have been Travis. "Which means that the official battle contest will take place on February 14th which you all know what that means." The audience screamed with joy while Piper groaned.

"Well that's all peeps see you until next time," Connor said.

"Connor you forgot the clue."

"Oh yeah, the quote is: 'being a hero doesn't mean you are invisible. It means you are brave enough to do what's right', good night people."

The only thing Piper could think about was. "What the hell did that mean?"

Once meeting back with the group they decided they would talk about it during the Christmas holidays since there wasn't any school the next day.

"Yeah we need to discuss what happened, I mean Drew's team beat us," Calypso said.

Piper wasn't really concerned with that, but she did feel great about performing and being able to play.

Suddenly, Piper had a heart attack and died.

Okay, it wasn't that severe, Leo had jumped out at her. "Damn you Leo!" she said punching him repeatedly hard on the arm.

"Ow, ow, ow. We won, ouch alright already."

"Congratulation dumb ass, you were alright for an elf."

'I'm not an elf."

Just then the rest of the boys came over, with grins as wide as Timbuktu. "Ha, wise Girl we won."

"Yeah alright but you are going do on the challenge." As Annabeth and Percy began to argue Jason walked up to Piper and the first thing he said was:

"You were lame."

"Yeah well you look like a blond Elvis." it was kind of true, Jason was wearing a leather jacket and his hair was done the same way. But he didn't have the glasses.

"Touche, can I drop you and Dillistra home… as a show of good sportsmanship."

"You call me lame and then want to show 'good sportsmanship' yeah that isn't weird at all." Then realizing what he had said about Dillistra she turned to her. "Dills how did you get here and how were you going to get back."

"My brother brought me here, and then I was just going to rely on you taking me home." She said like she didn't have a care in the world. Of course Piper would have taken her back but she didn't feel good about having her just being left by her brother, what if Piper hadn't seen her and just left, then the girl would have just had to walk back in the dark by herself and Piper didn't like that, neither did Jason apparently.

 **3rd person POV**

"Dillistra you need to make sure you communicate your plans with someone before you do something like this, it could be dangerous," Jason said to Dillistra,

"Yeah D what if I hadn't seen you and left, what would you have done then?"

"I don't know," Dillistra said looking at her feet. "Umm, maybe asked someone else to take me home or asked someone else to take me I guess." What was the big deal, her brother always went out by himself and talked to strangers, Dillistra had to talk to strangers herself, including Bob's 'friends' who were strangers? She didn't like Bob's friends."

"No. Never speak to strangers okay it can be dangerous." Jason said sternly but also carefully, Piper felt a warm sense of happiness that Jason cared about Dillistra like she did, but she pushed that aside.

"Dillistra do you have my number?" when the girl shook her head Piper took a piece of scrap paper and wrote her number down on it, and to her semi- surprise Jason did to.

"Call whenever you need help, and please Dill be careful with who you speak with okay?"

"K"

"Good."

"Good."

Jason laughed, "Let's get you two home."

 **Please comment below on songs and riddles, also some quotes from Rick Riordan I could use. Thank you**


	19. Chapter 19

**Piper's P.O.V**

"How cheesy is that quote." Thalia mumbled laying upside down on Annabeth's bed while attempting to throw a cushion with her feet and catch it again.

"I find it quite endearing and cute" Selina said sitting crossed legged on the foot of the bed.

"It may be endearing but I can't quite get around these lyrics" Annabeth plucked her cushion from Thalia's feet and through a notebook she had been holding towards Piper.

They had been in the same positions for what seemed like hours with the only idea being about a book Annabeth had read when she was younger and something about being a strong person. Piper continued to think. ' _being a hero doesn't mean you are invisible. It means you are brave enough to do what's right'_ _._

A sudden idea struck her. Just a few lines but maybe they could build of it, and of course they didn't have to follow through on the idea.

She thought about Leo and all the people who were always pushed around because of what they looked like or because they were different, and then she started to write:

This is the story of a dreamer,

A soldier

With the weight of the world upon his shoulders

He's got a little room to grow

Better days are near

Hope is so much stronger than fear.

"What are you writing?" Selina asked her head covering the page before picking it up and reading it. "Ooh I like it."

"Let me see" Calypso said before squeezing into Selena's side reading it. She gasped, "That's what we need… and we can add…" She took the pen and started to hum something.

This is an anthem for the homesick

For the beaten

The lost, the broke, the defeated

A son for the heartsick, for the standbys

Living life in the shadow of a good bye.

"You know, to make it flow a bit." The girls all crowded around the notebook producing ideas left, right and center. As time went on the page started to build up with lyrics and crossing outs until they had a song.

Do you remember when we learned how to fly?

We play make believe

We were young and had time on our side

You're stuck on the ground

Got lost, can't be found

Just remember that you're still alive

I'll carry you home

No you're not alone

Keep marching on

This is worth fighting for

You know we've all got battle scars

You've had enough

But just don't give up

Stick to your guns

You are worth fighting for

You know we've all got battle scars

Keep marching on

This is a call to the soldiers

The fighters, the young, the innocent righteous

We've got a little room to grow

Better days are near

Hope is so much stronger than fear

So if you jump kid don't be scared to fall

Well, we'll be kings and queens in this dream

All for one, one for all

You can light up the dark

There's a fire in your heart

Burning brighter than ever before

I'll carry you home

No you're not alone

Keep marching on

This is worth fighting for

You know we've all got battle scars

You've had enough

But just don't give up

Stick to your guns

You are worth fighting for

You know we've all got battle scars

Keep marching on

"Wait I feel like we're missing something." Thalia said looking perplexed at the piece of paper. Piper had to agree, there was something they really needed.

"I-I think i might have an idea." Calypso stuttered a little, while grabbing the pen again.

On and on

Like we're living on a broken record

Hope is strong

But misery's a little quicker

Sit and we wait and we drown there

Thinking why I bother playing when it's unfair

They say life's a waste

I say they lack believe

They tell me luck will travel

I tell them that's why I've got feet

Left, right

Left, right

Moving along, just the pulse of a heartbeat

This could be the last chance you have to fly

Do you like the ground?

Want it to pass you by?

Man you had it all

When you were just a kid

Do you even remember who you were back then?

What do you want in life?

Would you be twice as strong?

What would you sacrifice?

What are you waiting on?

Don't stop

March on

I'll carry you home

No you're not alone

Keep marching on

This is worth fighting for

You know we've all got battle scars

You've had enough

But just don't give up

Stick to your guns

You are worth fighting for

You know we've all got battle scars

Keep marching on

Keep marching on

(Paradise Fears-Battle scars)

"Hey where the hell did your rap talents come from" Piper gasped "That's really good."

"Well I listen to a lot of it, and I guess that's where I got it from." Calypso blushed.

"This is good, all we need it to create a tune and then we can start to practice." Annabeth said smiling "Calypso and Thalia can you work on that, I'm meeting up with Perce in a bit" There was a wolf whistle from Selina. "Shut up."

"Sure." Thalia said, while texting on her phone " While on the topic of dates Piper would you be up for going out with my brother again tomorrow?"

Piper was in shock from the sudden question. "NO!" and she blushed.

"It's opposite day."

"Well then yes!."

"I was lying, I'll take your flustered state as a, 'OMG Jason Grace is going out with me' kind of situation."

"Thalia no!" But the girls just laughed at her ever growing red cheeks.

"Opposite day remember Piper, me saying I'm lying is actually me saying I'm telling the truth. So ha."

 **Jason P.O.V**

Jason couldn't say anything except that they were going to flop this music thing. They couldn't come up with anything good.

"Okay, Okay" Leo said high on caffeine. "How about dinosaurs rising up to conquer their fears."

"Now you're just being stupid." Nico said sitting in a dark corner.

" Guys hurry this up, I'm meeting Annabeth soon." there was an echo of wolf whistling. "Shut up."

"Alright go, where obviously not getting anything done." Will sighed.

"Thank you" And percy zoomed off as fast as Grover would on a good day at the cafeteria.

"It was about time." Leo said, "I don't know him as well as you guys, but even a dinosaur would notice they liked each other and their extinct."

"Shut up" Bored out of his mind Jason texted his sister.

J: hey T

T: Hey little bro, what's up?

J: were stuck on lyrics

T: Ha were finished and it's great, tough luck bro

J: Thanks *sarcasm*

It took Thalia a little while longer to reply, but when she did Jason almost shouted with astonishment.

T: I set you up with Piper tomorrow, be ready for 1pm at the place opposite that park we used to go to.

J: Thalia no

T:Yes, you always take too long, you'll end up alone and sexually disressed for the rest of your life.

Oh dear god, he couldn't believe she said that.

T: listen, if you don't go you'll end up standing her up, and she does not deserve that.

J: she doesn't deserve me either.

T: Dear god I could just knock you an Piper's head into a wall sometimes. Listen you r going and that's final. Capeesh.

Jason continued to text Thalia but she wouldn't reply. Older sisters were a pain. He groaned.

"What's the problemo?" Leo asked.

"It's my sister… she set me up with Piper."

"Be very careful what you're about to say, because i don't care how tall and muscular you are i will hurt you if you say one negative thing about Piper."

"What no… it's not like it's a bad thing, it's just…" he sighed, "It's obvious Piper doesn't like me like that and if people keep forcing us together i might lose her as a friend."

Will chucked his shoe at Jason and Nico said, what Jason assumed was bad and amied at him in his language.

"Jason, now you're the one just being stupid," Nico said "go out with Piper, or I will let Leo drink another cup of coffee and make him stay at your house."

 **Ah** **I'm back after forever. soz I took so long but hey better late then never.**

 **I finished my GCSE and am on summer holidays, yet it seems kinda anti climatic, but now i have more time with you guys, Yay.**

 **Love from Leylisfriends 2000**


End file.
